Vindication
by Paper Bullet
Summary: Grimmjow's reluctant mission was completed. To his dismay, that wasn't that hard part. Is it possible Rukia could ever betray her race, especially when death surrounds her, and love chokes her? GrimmRuki
1. Levels of Self Hate

Pairing: Grimmjow and Rukia  
Genre: Oh-so-many  
Rating: M for Grimmjow's potty mouth and for safety  
Setting: Before Grimmjow's first appearance (therefore his encounter with Rukia will be a first)

Summary: After the order of Rukia's capture, Grimmjow does just that. But when motives are questioned, the trip home may take longer than initially intended.

**Vindication**

_Levels of Self-Hate_

Love. What a bull shit concept. _Love_? Come on, there is no such thing. Sure, he loved something. He loved a good fight, that was for damn sure. But love as in more than just wanting to bang someone...Impossible. The very thought made his brain hurt. Though, he didn't think much on the subject, because really, it didn't matter. All he knew was that love was some fairytale shit some weakling thought of and spread the word--Literally.

Love. What a waste of her time. There was no room for love when you were a shinigami. She had loved once, and look what happened. That love was stripped from her, and she was forced to have guilt tugging at her conscience every time his name was even mentioned. This was why love was something she read in her graphic novels, never meant to escape the ink. No, she did not love Ichigo. No, she did not love Renji. No, she did not love. How could she? It would only screw up something that was already decently screwed up as is.

Feet planted on the ground, brilliant blue eyes scanned the empty streets. He was given an order, but it wasn't very specific, so maybe he'd run into someone who wouldn't die on the first blow before he carried out his duty. He had been given the name of a boy who might pose a bit of a road block, and now he was on the prowl to find _Kurosaki Ichigo_. He was in a decent mood, and knew it'd worsen when he started his mission, so he figured maybe a good fight would satisfy him. He hoped for the boy's sake that he was as good as he expected him to be.

He stepped steadily forward, walking so slowly it was intimidating and frustratingly frightening. What luck he had, because right now, there were two shinigami just around the corner. He didn't need to sense them, their bickering was enough. His grinned widened when he heard their stupid argument end with the realization of his power.

Rukia's eyes went wide at the sudden overwhelming pressure, and she stared forward, awaiting whatever was around the corner to show itself. Ichigo had done the same, though his composure was more out-of-place than Rukia's. As he saw the man with part of a mask appear, he was at a loss. What should he think? Who was this...Guy?

"Which one of you," Grimmjow spoke sternly. "I wonder, which one of you is the strongest."

Rukia's body froze and she quickly jerked her head to her partner. "Run, Ichigo!" She yelled, in all attempts to protect him, but failed as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked down and saw an arm going straight through her with ease, and her mind went blank.

"I knew it wasn't you," commented the 6th Espada. He knew it wasn't, she just looked so fragile and weak like any other bitch, but he had seen in many cases where looks deceived reality. This was not one of those cases as he flung her body from his arm. He heard an annoying yelp from the other soul reaper.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled as he watched his partner get tossed aside like a rag doll. "You bastard!" He continued to yell and quickly reached behind him, his hand gripping Zangetsu's hilt.

This kid was Ichigo Kurosaki? Man, if this was his biggest threat, he'd have no fun at all. But, like previously stated, looks can deceive. Maybe the kid really was good. He jumped up and stood on air, leaving down his defenses completely as he allowed the substitute shinigami to have the first hit.

Ichigo wasted no time with the opportunity and pushed against the ground, jumping into the air and slashing Zangetsu down with full force as he attempted in vein to injure his new opponent.

"Is that really all ya got?" Grimmjow asked with unmasked disappointment in his voice. Ah well, it was inevitable. He gave a swift kick to Ichigo's ribs, sending the orange-haired boy flying backwards and crashing into the side of a building. Grimmjow landed on the ground and walked toward him menacingly, his arms swinging at his sides as his fists were clenched tightly. When he reached the temporarily unconscious boy, he stopped and waited.

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, only to be met by relentless punches to the face. They just kept coming and coming, and he couldn't find a break between any of them. This guy was fast. His mind flashed back to the ones he cared for deeply, and how he failed them. Orihime, being struck and rolling across the ground. Rukia, an arm piercing her body while Ichigo could only watch. He failed them both.

"This is boring me," Grimmjow spoke and drew back an elbow, landing one final punch. Ichigo's body was sent further into the building, knocking him unconscious yet again. He thought back to what he had heard earlier.

_"Rukia!"_

Oh shit, he was supposed to bring her back alive. Ah well, if she died, she died, and Aizen would have to deal with what he got. He walked back over to her unmoving body and stared down. She was still alive, granted barely, but alive nonetheless. Grimmjow bent down and gripped the back of her uniform, flinging her up and over his shoulder. As long as she didn't wake up, the trip home would be a peaceful one. But he just had a feeling that his ear would be aching if she woke up, because like most girls, she probably talked a lot.

* * *

Rukia's eyes fluttered open. _What happened? Where's--Ichigo! _She struggled to find her voice, and her senses slowly flooded back to her. She felt her body moving up and down slightly, the worst pain she had ever felt in her stomach, and she could see the back of someone's legs and feet moving. Where was she? Letting out a small wince of pain, realization set in.

The 6th Espada paid her no attention and simply kept walking. He knew--_knew_-- she'd start asking an ass load of questions, so he relished in the quiet she was permitting him at the moment.

"Who are you?"

And there it came. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." He didn't make a habit of introducing himself, but on one hand, this would be a long trip home and he doubted there'd be any opponents to fight on the way.

"Where's Ichigo?" Her eyes narrowed, and she was irritated she couldn't look him directly in the eye to question him.

"Ahh, that lil' mother fucker is all the way back in that human town," he replied and smiled widely at her reaction.

"What did you do to him?!"

"Relax bitch, I didn't kill him." Why hadn't he killed him? Maybe it's because he wanted the boy to get stronger until he came back. So maybe then, the fight would last longer than a minute.

"Are you taking me to Aizen?" Rukia grimaced slightly. Aizen was an intimidating man, but what made her face turn pale was the thought of Gin Ichimaru. She didn't know why, but like on her way to her execution, he could break her resolve with a simple question.

"Mhm," Grimmjow replied in a gruff voice. "Now shut the fuck up and go back to sleep or something."

Coughs started erupting from Rukia's mouth, sputtering blood along with them. There was still a gaping hole in her abdomen and it hurt like a bitch.

Awe damn, why did she have to be so friggin' weak? Sighing, the Arrancar stopped his walk and set down the petite shinigami. He stared down at her, as if sizing up her wound and calculating how much damage he had done. He didn't have anything to wrap her in, and she'd already lost a considerable amount of blood. "Fuck! We're going to have to stay here for a few god damn days because _you _can't stop bleeding. Why does your kind have to be so weak," he mumbled under his breath and started walking off.

Was he leaving? That could be bad...Or it could be really good. She felt herself starting to black out as she clung to that thin string of consciousness. Damn, she couldn't stay awake even if her life depended on it.

Grimmjow turned on his heel once he was a few feet away, pacing slightly between that spot and Rukia. He stopped and looked down at the lithe figure helplessly laying on the ground. Thankful she had fallen asleep again, he started walking in the opposite direction. The thought never crossed his mind that something might take advantage of her current state, therefore putting him at risk of failing a fairly simple mission. And he didn't need to be on Aizen's bad side. Eyes scanning the ground, he looked for something--_anything_. Where the Hell could he find some cloth or gauze bandages? "Fucking perfect, all I had to do was bring her back alive. Bitch won't last 'till the end of the day," he muttered in frustration.

After about an hour of cooling off and finally deciding there was no medical help anywhere near where he was, he started making his way back. Once at the spot he had set Rukia down at, his eyes widened slightly. _Where the fuck did she go? _His infamous grin appeared on his face as he adverted his gaze to a trail of blood on the ground. If she wanted to play, he would play. Hands in his pockets, he followed the crimson trail. He had underestimated her a little. _A little_. He still knew she was weak, couldn't fend for herself in her current position, and he'd soon be led to her by the trail she left. Sighing, he was a bit disappointed she hadn't of been smarter and hid the blood.

His feet stopped and he looked down to the ground, his eyes revealing a bloodied sleeve. His grin was quick to return and he snickered mentally. She had tricked him, and now she had a good hour's head start on him, which in reality was only a few minutes with her slow speed compared to his. "I'll find you, shinigami."

* * *

**AN- **So this is my first GrimmRuki fic, and they're pretty much my all-time fave Bleach pairing at the moment. If anyone has or knows of more GR fics, please let me know, because there isn't nearly enough GR love to go around.

So I suck at first chapters, forgive me. Also, I know the trip to Heuco Mundo isn't really a literal trip, but for the sake of the story's progresion, it is. It would make my day if you review, but you don't have to if you are too lazy (like me sometimes ;/) because I'll update regardless. **-Ami**


	2. Lack of Control

**Vindication**

_Lack of Control  
_

Walking down the sandy path, he could see her in the distance. He knew she had sensed him behind her, too, because she had looked back and then sped up her stagger to a normal walk, which was still slow. She couldn't of been stupid enough to think she could outrun (technically walk) him, could she? Nah. Maybe she was just stubborn and wouldn't give up - an admirable quality, had it not been used so foolishly. This was no longer fun for him, since she couldn't run. In fact, all she was doing was going the wrong way, thus prolonging the time until they reached Las Noches. _Fuck! That's what the bitch is doing. _He had been fooled...By a woman Shinigami no less. All this time he thought she was running away from him, when in fact she had only been running away from their destination. Fun time was officially over.

Using Sonido, he appeared in front of the girl within an instant and his normal grin faded. "Going somewhere, Shinigami?"

Rukia's eyebrows furrowed and her eyes narrowed. Her hand quickly gripped the hilt of Sode no Shirayuki.

The 6th Espada's eyes traveled to her Zanpakuto. "Ah, don't get ahead of yourself, woman. I'll kill you before you can even withdraw it from its sheath."

"Hn. You wouldn't kill me, you're not allowed. According to what I've heard from your not-so-subtle mutters, you have to do everything Aizen says." Rukia grinned slightly, her right arm cradling her stomach.

"I couldn't give a fuck about what Aizen says. If I bring you back dead, I bring you back dead." His eyes dulled and he spun around, bringing his foot backwards and slamming it to her back. The impact caused her to go flying until she fell to the ground with a loud wince of pain. He knew she'd be unconscious for another few hours, and was relieved. As he walked over, his eyes slightly widened when she struggled to get up, though to no avail. How the fuck was she not laying there half-dead? She had a gaping hole in her stomach for Christ's sake.

As Grimmjow stared down at her, he spat to the side. He then bent down and picked her up by the front of her shirt. She looked slightly tacky with only one sleeve, but that was the last thing on his mind. Raising her above the ground, her feet dangling, his eyes locked with hers. "Here's the deal, short one. We're going to rest here for the night so you can stop your goddamn bleeding. First thing in the morning, we're moving out. And if you pull any shit like this again, then I'll fry your ass with a Cero or something." When it came out, it didn't sound as threatening as he planned. The "or something" didn't make him seem like the vicious person he really was, which was bad for Rukia. If she believed he wasn't a cold, blood thirsty villain, then she might anger him to a point he really did kill her.

Though, and not many know of this, he did have a sort of honor code. He wouldn't fight an injured person. He would kill her (because there's a difference between fighting and killing), no doubt, but since Aizen had told him not to do so, the only thing left was a good fight with her. Which he wouldn't do. So, threats and a few kicks to the back was what he was restricted to.

Rukia would've responded with something along the lines of "Jerk, you really think I'll listen to you?" but had lost consciousness finally. Dropping her to the ground casually, he took seat next to the motionless girl and stared down at her wounds. "Fuck, gotta fix that." He wondered how she could still live with how much blood she had lost. His deep blue eyes glanced to her remaining sleeve. With no hesitation, he reached over and ripped it off. At least now it didn't look like she was stupid, only having one sleeve. He flipped her over so she was lying on her back and did his best to wrap her stomach with the cloth. It would suffice until they reached Las Noches as long as she didn't get injured again.

* * *

Rukia awoke with a shiver. A slight shudder traveled in a wave, rippling down her spine and to her legs. Wincing at the pain, she sat up with much effort. Her sight was blurry, and she felt sick to her stomach. Rukia struggled not to pass out again, or hurl for that matter. The blood loss was significant, but she could grit her teeth and bare the pain. She'd had worse. Glancing over to Grimmjow, who sat with a bored expression next to her, her eyes narrowed. "What does Aizen plan to use me for?"

"How the fuck should I know, Shinigami?" He hadn't been given any further details, but he assumed she'd be used as bait to lure her friends to Hueco Mundo.

"Rukia."

"Eh?"

"My name isn't _Shinigami_ you idiot, it's Rukia." Her voice was laced with deadly venom.

"And my name isn't idiot, bitch." He grinned slightly at her appalled reaction. She'd been out for hours and he had to sit there, just thinking about how he could be killing the Kurosaki kid instead of babysitting a wounded girl. He was so fucking bored! There was no one to fight, no one to kill, no one to do anything violent toward at all! So maybe he'd attack her mentally. Seeing her squirm in her injured state might be entertaining. "So, woman, guess your orange-haired boyfriend is wounded pretty badly. Can't wait to finish him."

"He is not--" she stopped, focusing on the more important statement he made. "Don't you _dare _touch Ichigo."

"Whatcha gon' do, Shinigami?" His grin widened, almost as wide and insidious as when he fought physically.

"I'll kill you," she threatened in a sure voice, her hard expression unflinching. "God help you if you touch one hai--"

"_God_. God, help me?" He laughed at that thought, and the thought of there even being a God at all. "Your threats must be pretty empty if you want me to rely on Him."

Rukia's eyes turned to slits as aggravation strangled her. He would be the one to take one freaking figure of speech and turn it into something more, blowing it out of proportion, wouldn't he? But she went with it, going on the hopes she had struck a nerve. "True, your soul will forever drown in damnation, but not even He would turn your begging away." She wasn't what most people would call 'religious' but maybe she had something.

The Arrancar's smile hadn't faded. "Beg?" he asked darkly. "The only one who'll be begging is _you_, Shinigami."

"Rukia."

"Bitch. Better?"

She sighed and laid on her back once again, black spots starting to appear in her line of sight. "For someone who thinks so highly of himself, you sure seem to be as low as a dog, jumping at Aizen's every order." It was within that instant that she felt an iron-like grip around her throat, cutting off her oxygen.

"You think you're funny, eh woman?" he breathed dangerously, pressing his hand around her neck more tightly. "I could crush you."

"But..." she managed to comment in a strained voice. His grip let up a little when he was interested to hear what she had to say. "But you won't, because--" she took in a few pants of air, her lungs jumping wildly from being able to breath again. "Because Aizen told you not to." Her face showed clear shock when the grip around her neck completely went away; she had expected a more violent reaction. She sat up and looked to him, knowing he was trying to control himself--which wasn't easy when it was from killing an annoyance--and ventured further on to the touchy subject. "How much do you want to bet that when we reach Aizen, you'll be greeting him with so much formality it'll make me want to crawl away and die."

"That can be arranged," he bit out venomously. Though, he knew, on some level, she was right. He probably wouldn't address him as 'mother fucken Shinigami' when he was before him. Why was that? He knew--knew--he wasn't scared...and it wasn't like he was simply respectful toward superiors. Hell, he'd never address Tosen as 'sir', let alone that bitch Ulquiorra.

There wasn't much more said for the next few hours. Rukia refused to fall asleep again, even though she could tell she was on the verge of death. The sleeve around her stomach was decently keeping more blood from flowing out, but she still had lost an immense amount.

Grimmjow, from the corner of his eyes, noticed her face was even more pale than usual. "Hey," he spoke gruffly. "You're not about to die, are you?" He didn't give a shit, but he _was _ordered to keep her alive. And no matter how many times he threatened her that he'd take her back dead, he wouldn't. It was now a challenge to keep her breathing until they got there, and he'd be damned if he failed a challenge.

Rukia was on her back, staring up to the fake-looking sky. The sound of Grimmjow's voice was drowned out by the slow pulse in her ears. Her sight had left her completely a few minutes ago, and her body felt numb. Like when a foot falls asleep--but instead, the entire body.

The Sixth Espada grunted and stood to his feet. He then bent down and picked her up by her wrist. As he was about to sling her over his shoulder, he thought otherwise, cursing inwardly at how the feeble woman wouldn't be able to keep her wound closed from a motion like that. So, he tucked her under his right arm like a football. She slid down slightly so that she was rested inside of his curled arm. If she hadn't of been so numb, the feeling of her head and legs dangling from his arm would've annoyed her.

"Stop," she moaned, feeling a cold fire--if that were possible--inside of her stomach.

"What now?" he snapped, about to use Sonido to get to the castle quicker. He then registered that thought and sighed. Readjusting her, he carried her in front of him so that one arm went under her back, and the other under her knees.

Rukia, feeling slightly more comfortable, allowed her body and mind to fall into a deep, unconscious state.

"Aizen better be fuckin' elated that I brought her back in one piece," he mumbled. The Arrancar then ran forward, his figure a distorted blur as his speed only increased. Next stop: Las Noches.

* * *

**AN- **Ah, I love GrimmRuki so much. What is it about them that makes it such a good couple? Maybe because it's so _wrong _that it looks so _right_. Haha, the world may never know.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews. They really motivate and encourage me (: **-Ami**


	3. A New Setting

**Vindication**

_A New Setting_

Grimmjow kicked the doors of Las Noches open with his right foot and walked through with a quickened pace. His eyes scanned the hall for someone, anyone who would take the bleeding woman from him. His blue eyes finally rested on the only other figure in the room, Gin Ichimaru, former 3rd Squad Captain, now known as 'Aizen's Bitch.'

"My, what a terrible state you've brought 'er in," his silkily pleasant voice rang. He walked over to the blue-haired Espada. "Follow me, I'll show you where she's 'pposed ta stay."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the fox-like man, never-the-less he trailed behind him. As he walked through the long halls of Las Noches, he let his thoughts silently run a muck.

Gin paused for a moment, as if having a nonverbal conversation with someone inside of his head. "Ah, something has come up and I must leave. You can use your room for now, and other arrangements will be made later." Without waiting for a response, the fox-faced man left with a graceful stride.

Grimmjow grunted in annoyance and aggravation. Continuing his pace, he headed for his barracks. "Fucking perfect," he muttered. How the hell was he supposed to tend to her wounds? He wasn't a goddamn doctor!

Once he reached his room, he walked in and tossed her body carelessly to the floor. The hell he'd let her stain his bed sheets.

...

He mulled over what he just thought and mentally kicked himself. Picking up her body again, he set her body just as carelessly on the bed. He stared down at her with a nonchalant expression, the faintest tint of despise written in his eyes. First, he had to undress her.

* * *

Rukia's eyes fluttered open to see the stark white ceiling above her. It took a minute for her to realize her situation and remember the past day's events. Immediately, she sat up. Rukia hugged her stomach with one arm at the sharp pain, and the sheet fell from her chest, exposing her bare skin. She let out a questioning "mm?" and glanced down. Red flooded to her cheeks and she quickly covered herself up again, forgetting her pain.

Her eyes narrowed and then averted to a door which seemed to lead to a bathroom. The sound of water spraying made her shiver. Who was in the shower? Was it the person who had taken her clothes? Was it Grimmjow? Before he had time to finish showering, she needed to find some clothes.

She got up, sheet still wrapped around her lithe figure, and started searching. Her blood-stained Shinigami uniform was unable to be worn; its tattered and shredded cloth probably would feel no different than being plain naked. She opened dresser drawers, a closet door, looked under the bed, but found nothing. The click of a door opening made her stop.

"Eh? The hell you doin' up, Shinigami?" Grimmjow snarled in disgust. A towel was wrapped around his waist, and his blue hair was hanging downward, dripping with water.

"You took my clothes off," she hissed in return.

"Don't go thinkin' I did it to get a look. 'Cause believe me, there wasn't much to look at." This was untrue; her body was almost perfection, but he hadn't thought twice of it. "You gotta stay here 'till they find the right room." The irritated tone in his voice was evident. Sharing a room with the Shinigami woman didn't quite strike his fancy. He raised an eyebrow at her, noticing she was trying profusely to cover as much of her body up as possible with the see-through--which she probably hadn't realized it was, the retard--sheet. "Yer clothes are in the bathroom."

" I am _not _sharing a room with you."

"Don't have a choice, princess."

She ground her teeth and reluctantly stayed silent. Heading into the bathroom, she was slightly surprised to see a new, fresh Shinigami uniform lying on the counter. _They just randomly keep uniforms in Las Noches? _Not thinking further on it, she slipped into the robes and tied the white sash securely. With much hesitation, she went back into the room. Rukia glanced to the room's entrance and saw Grimmjow walking through it.

He stopped and half-way glanced over his shoulder. "I'll be out." Remembering something, he continued and grinned widely. "I dare you to try something funny." After that, he left and shut the door behind him.

Rukia, still exhausted for some reason, walked over to the bed. She needed thinking time. An escape plan was going to be hard to articulate, given where she was and who was near her. Aizen, Ichimaru, Tousen, 10 Espada...an escape attempt by her wouldn't go unnoticed...she would be found instantly.

And she absolutely hated the thought of relying on Ichigo to save her. She _hated _being saved, because that meant she was the damsel-in-distress, and those were weak people. She was not weak. She was a Kuchiki.

So then, how? What could she do? As she stared up, her arms resting gently across her wounded stomach, her eyelids started to grow heavy. Soon, her eyelids were drooping, and the next thing she knew...

-

Her eyes flashed open to a different setting. She could tell just by the feel that she was in a different room. She was surprised to find that there was only a dull ache in her stomach. It felt like she'd been punched, not stabbed. Sliding off the side of the bed, she rubbed her eyes to rid the hazy blur misconstruing her vision. Rukia moaned groggily and stood up. Her senses rushed back to her in a frenzy. Ichigo. Hurt. Grimmjow. Las Noches. Aizen. Trouble. Naked. Bed. White. Black. Espada. Alone.

The Kuchiki woman walked over to the door and turned the handle, surprised to see that it wasn't locked. She exited the decently sized room and made her way down the hall. She wondered where she was going, and if she should have left in the first place.

"It's dangerous to be walkin' the halls of Las Noches alone, don't you know?"

Rukia froze, knowing that voice all-too-well. She turned hesitantly and came face-to-face with Gin Ichimaru. Trying not to show her lost composure, she collected her stolid expression and her jaw set tightly. "Tell me why I'm here." It took all of her strength not to stutter.

"Ahh, get right to the point, don'tcha? Why don't you come and talk to the one who ordered your capture in the first place, mm?" His eyes seemed to never open, and his smile seemed to never falter.

Rukia's breath hitched in her throat. _Aizen? _she mused. Trying in vain to calm her breathing, she closed her eyes tightly only for a second before opening them. Her cold and unflinching countenance had returned. "Take me to him."

* * *

**AN- **Please forgive any spelling and/or grammatical errors - it's 4 in the morning and I'm tired x.x And I'm also sorry that it's SO short! I promise I'll make it up by making the next chapter super long.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews! They really motivate and encourage me (: **-Ami**


	4. A New Life

**Vindication**

_A New Life_

Rukia walked next to Gin, slightly disturbed. She hated this man. A lot.

"So... How is your brother doing?" he asked smoothly.

"Fine," she replied bitterly.

"Hope you're not causing him too much trouble."

Rukia's eyes shifted to the corners, peering at him from the side. What did he mean?

"After all, you being here will probably get 'im killed. He'll undoubtedly come for ya." His smile was livid.

Rukia widened her eyes at this realization. Not only her nii-sama, but Renji, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, all of them! They might be hurt in all of this. "Don't hurt any of my friends," she seethed.

"We won't, but you will."

"Wha--"

"We're here," he sang.

Rukia hadn't realized they'd entered a new room, and she hadn't realized Aizen's presence.

"Good afternoon, Rukia." He spoke with familiarity that cinged her temper.

"Afternoon." She would be calm.

"Would you like to know why it is you're here?" He looked down at her from his throne.

"Yes."

"You're going to help us win this war." He spoke as if she should feel special for being recruited.

When in fact she had been kidnapped.

"I apologize for your wound. Grimmjow can be a little ruthless at times."

"It's nothing; barely felt a thing."

Aizen smirked ever-so-slightly at her attempt to show strength. "I won't get into the details just yet." He paused for a moment, searching her expression. "Las Noches is your new home. Feel free to do whatever you'd like."

On that note, Rukia turned on her heel and headed for the door.

"Rukia," Gin chimed in.

She stopped, that voice holding her in place.

There was a long, dramatic pause. "If anyone messes with ya, lemme know."

Rukia shook in her frozen stupor. Was he mocking her? That bastard! She hated him... She really, really hated him. Nonetheless, she swallowed her emotions and continued walking. She turned corners, went down hallways, not really knowing where she was headed to. She wasn't even sure where her room was. Mumbling under her breath, she rounded another corner and blindly walked into somebody. She looked up and into the eyes of who she bumped into.

Ulquiorra Schiffer.

He did nothing but stare at her before walking again.

Rukia looked over her shoulder questioningly. He was creepy, but she figured he would pretty much leave her alone. He was apparently crossed off her list of Espada to Worry About.

A thought hit her. Here she was, wandering around this Espada-infested place without any means of defense other than her kidou skills. Unfortunately, those wouldn't hold up against an Arrancar. She sighed and figured she better find her room again. Rounding another corner, she bumped into someone once more. Damn, was this a feature of Las Noches or something? Turn a corner, find a friend?

Nnoitra.

He looked...overly creepy, even more so than the 4th Espada, if that were even possible. Rukia moved to the side in attempt to just move past him, but he simply blocked her. She moved to the other side, only to have him follow. She looked up from beneath her lashes and eyed him warrily. Why was he toying with her?

"Hi."

"Hi," Rukia replied sourly. She moved to the side, and, anticipating he'd follow, she immediately jumped back before he could block her again. When he had moved to the other side, she silently praised her trick and shot forth, only to be caught by her sleeve.

Swinging her into the nearest wall, he closed in on her. "You're the Kuchiki girl, eh?"

The proximity was intimidating, and Rukia couldn't find her voice. So, taking in a deep breath, she collected herself again. "Excuse me." She was polite, but stern.

"Ahh, you want to return to your room as quick as possible," he assumed.

She nodded.

"Would that have anything to do with the fact that every time I get closer, your heart speeds up in fear?" Because if so, maybe he should just keep getting closer. The sound of her heart beating profusely in his mind sounded absolutely exhilerating. When she shook her head, he smirked, seeing through her lie. The Espada gently ran his fingers down her neck.

Reflexively--involuntarily, even--she grabbed his offending hand and tried to knee him in the stomach.

In all of the wrestling movements, everything went by so fast. Before she knew it, she had ended up on the ground, being pinned by _him_. The sound of feet stopping behind her head made her close her eyes in defeat. Two on one? That left her no chance of escape.

"Ey, why don'tcha lay off for once, ya dumb fuck."

She knew that voice.

Nnoitra seemed to pay no attention to the new person, and bent his head down, pressing his lips lightly to her temple. "Later, eh?" With that, he got up and left.

Rukia stood up quickly and whipped around. "Grimmjow?" she asked disbelievingly.

"What an idiot you must be," he said through a lazy frown. He rolled his eyes and brushed past her. "Stay in your room, cry yourself to sleep, wake up, eat. Repeat. Do that and you'll be good," he spoke condescendingly.

"Where exactly is my room?" she jeered.

Grimmjow paused and looked back. "Hell if I know. What do I look like, your goddamn bell boy?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow at that, dressing him up in a bell hop's clothing. Funny.

Grimmjow, realizing that she had taken his question seriously, walked up to her and bent his head down to her eye level. "Shinigami,"

"Rukia."

"Whatever. Just go to the room you woke up in."

"Would you care to show me where it is?"

Grimmjow, at that moment, felt like pulling his hair out. "Come on," he muttered angrily. Truthfully, he was bored and had nothing to do.

When they arrived, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a ball of yarn. "Use that for when you leave the room." At least then she'd be able to find her way back.

"You keep," she giggled "a ball of yarn in your pocket? What are you, a cat?"

Grimmjow growled at that, glaring at her dangerously. "Shut the fuck up." He tossed the yarn at her. "You know, I can just call Nnoitra down here to keep you company if you'd like."

Rukia froze in place before shaking from her brief reverie. "Are you done now?"

"Tch. Dinner's at eight." Personally, he didn't give a shit if she starved, but when she saw the seating arrangement, he wanted to see her expression.

* * *

Rukia laid in her bed, staring at the clock. She still had an hour until she could eat. Getting up, she decided to take a shower. Grimmjow had cleaned her wound, but she hadn't actually bathed in two days. She probably smelled a little funky. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door--because everyone knew Espadas can't get through locked doors. Stripping herself of her Shinigami uniform, she stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water. Hot liquid sprayed down on her bare skin, and she simply stood there for a while, thinking. Tears clustered in her eyes as she thought of her friends, and how they would inevitably get hurt because of her. The tears streamed down her face, mixing in with the shower water. She felt safe crying where she was because no one could see. In the shower, she had that brief twenty or thirty minutes of freedom to shed her emotions and fears.

When the water started turning cold, she snapped back into reality and turned off the water. The tiny Shinigami stepped out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it under her arms. She, again, stood still and thought. A loud rapping on the bathroom door made her head jerk to the side.

"Hurry up!" Grimmjow growled. He grinned behind the door, nearly unable to wait to see her expression at dinner.

Rukia quickly dried herself off, slipped on her uniform, brushed her hair out, and then walked out of the bathroom.

Grimmjow looked at her boredly. When his eyes locked onto hers, he frowned slightly. Her eyes were puffy and strained, like she'd been crying. Shrugging it off, he muttered a "C'mon," and walked away.

Rukia grabbed the yarn and tied one end to her door handle and then let the ball unroll as she walked behind Grimmjow. She'd be damned if she got lost, especially when the castle was dark, coming back from dinner.

When they reached the dining hall, Grimmjow took his seat and studied her carefully, for two reasons now. One, he was just waiting for her eyes bulge when she found out where she sat. And two, he was trying to figure her out. She had been crying? Why? Because she was here? To him, she didn't seem like the stereotypical 'oh save me, boo hoo!' type of girl.

Rukia's eyes scanned the table and saw only one empty seat. Her eyes widened, and she shook slightly. On the right was Gin Ichimaru; on the left was Nnoitra. She decided not to eat, and turned around, clutching her ball of yarn tightly.

"Oi, Rukiaa! Over here," called the trecherous former captain.

"I'm not hungry," she said silently, her back to the table, knowing he could hear her.

"Now, now, if you don't eat here, then I'll just have to deliver the food personally."

Rukia, without thinking twice, spun around and made her way to the empty seat. She internally cringed at the smiles of both Nnoitra and Gin, whether they were directed at her or not.

Dinner went by exceedingly slow. Rukia had poked gingerly at her food, only eating a little of it. She had lost her appetite the moment she saw her table partners. When everything was done and over with, Rukia made haste to be the first one out of the room. She rolled the yarn up around the ball as she followed it back to her room. She walked in and, to her surprise, saw someone sitting on her bed. "Oh great, what do you want?" she asked snottily.

"I wonder, Shinigami, why it is that you haven't tried to escape yet?" Grimmjow mused aloud.

Rukia smirked slightly. "A good escape artist plans ahead of time."

"Assuming you're a good escape artist." Grimmjow grinned widely.

Rukia put on a mock expression of shock. "Are you actually conversing with a Shinigami?"

"Are you actually that fuckin' retarded?" He would play this game, too.

Rukia's eyes narrowed, and she walked over to the bed. "I'm tired. Get out."

"So you can cry?"

"No," she snapped, "So I can sleep."

He stood up and walked over to the door. "Aizen hasn't given the 'hands-off' order on you yet, so I'd watch it."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She was safe in this room, she knew that much...right?

* * *

**AN- **Once again, forgive me of any spelling or grammar boo-boos. I haven't read over it yet, since I'm in a rush. And look, I updated within a week :D

Anyway, thanks for the reviews! They really motivate and encourage me (: **-Ami**


	5. Hope? Maybe

**Vindication**

_Hope? Maybe._

Rukia, for the most part, stayed in her room for the past week. She only left to eat, and--inevitably--got used to her seat. She had come to ignore the suggestive jeers from the 5th Espada, and the all-too-nice comments from Gin. Slowly, steadily, and reluctantly, Las Noches was becoming her home. But it wasn't quite _home_, merely a residence...one where she couldn't escape--prison. Yes, she was in prison right now. Hell. Confinement. Whatever you want to call it, so long as it carried the same level of desperation as a blazing inferno.

All in all, life sucked.

Occaisionally, she'd get back from dinner and Grimmjow would be there, mainly to poke fun at her. It kept her sane, whether she wanted to admit it or not. If she didn't have a normal conversation (as normal as a conversation with someone like the 6th Espada could get, anyway), then she would slowly lose it.

But for most of the day, she spent time planning. Thinking. Breathing. She was going to escape before her friends could try to save her and wind up hurt. So far, all of her plans were improbable. Impossible, actually. The minute she stepped foot outside of the castle was the minute she'd be captured and locked away. She, on some level, appreciated her freedom within the mansion. If she tried to escape, they would undoubtedly isolate her. This would not be good.

Today had started no different than any other day. Rukia had woken up, showered, gotten dressed, and then sat on her bed to think. Her escape thoughts often strayed to her friends; most often Ichigo, Renji, or Byakuya. She would sometimes even fall asleep, dreaming of the day she reuinted with her companions. Some days, they were hopeful, beautiful dreams. And others, nightmares. Bloodshed, everywhere. It frightened her.

A knock on the door shook her from her thoughts. Grimmjow, of course. "Come in," she muttered. He'd do it anyway. At least he knocked - something she would've never expected from someone so vulgar like the 6th Espada. She was laying on her bed, eyes closed, trying to articulate some means of getting out of this aweful place. She heard the door open and then close. "What this time? Nothing to do again?" She smirked slightly. When she didn't hear a reply, she cracked her eye open.

Rukia immediately jerked up to a sit and then jumped off the other side of the bed.

"Hi," he said, just like the first day.

Rukia's eyes narrowed. "Get out." It was her room, after all.

"Make me," he said through a smile and walked closer to her. She invited him in, after all.

Rukia looked around for a makeshift weapon. She could pillow him to death, but she had a feeling Arrancars didn't go down that easily. With every step he took, she took one back, until she was against the wall and found herself in a familiar position with a familiar person.

His hand found her side, his other on her neck. An act of violence meshed with an act of lust. It never ended well. Rukia absolutely hated the feeling of helplessness. The feeling of needing saved. She hated being saved. Why couldn't she save herself? Why couldn't she be in the human world? Why couldn't she just be left alone?

"Nnoitra," a solemn voice called from the doorway.

Rukia peered around the 5th Espada and saw the lifeless Ulquiorra Schiffer standing in her doorway. She sighed in relief, remembering that she dubbed him as someone who wouldn't do anything to her unless ordered.

Nnoitra's eyes closed and he sighed in annoyance. "Yeah?"

"She was ordered to be unharmed." His dull eyes shifted briefly to the small girl and back.

Nnoitra looked back at Rukia and smiled sadistically. "You're protected now, but the moment you step out of bounds--the moment you try to run--you're _mine_," he chuckled. With that, he turned around and walked past the 4th Espada.

A shiver rippled down Rukia's spine in spiky waves as she watched the two Arrancar exit the room. She flopped back onto her bed. So Aizen had finally ordered the 'hands off' rule, as Grimmjow put it earlier. It was about time.

A knock on the door made her freeze mid-thought. He wouldn't be so stupid to show up again...would he?

"I know you're fuckin' awake, Shinigami. Ya decent?"

Rukia slightly smirked. "No." She tried to keep the lie out of her voice. It didn't work.

Grimmjow came through the door and shut it as he walked in. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he stared into space.

Rukia sat up and eyed him warily. There was something...different. He seemed disturbed, bothered, or just plain pissed. "What? Did Aizen take away your cat nip?" She had reccently acquired the knowledge of his true feline self. She thought it was funny.

He didn't. "Shut the fuck up."

"That's it? No jokes about Ichigo? No rampant cursing?"

"Bad mood. Excuse me if I'm not giving you your daily dose of mocking."

Silence sat for a moment, until Rukia broke it. "So what do you want me to do about it? Why don't you go complain about your day to Aizen?"

"Ha! That bitch could rot in Hell for all I care." He grumbled inaudible words under his breath. Then, glancing to her, he frowned. "You seem on edge. The fuck's wrong wth you?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Don't call me a liar, asshole!"

"As if your words would hurt me," he scoffed.

"Here, kitty, kitty. Come on, tell me what's upsetting you my little fluffykins," she cooed.

Grimmjow grumbled and was about to snap. "You're just adding on to the damage I'ma 'bout to deal to your orange-headed friend."

Which brought Rukia to her next thought. "When is...everything happening?" There was no easy way to say it.

"There's a briefing tonight. You're invited," he told her casually.

The Shinigami's eyes widened slightly. Were they serious when they said they would use her?

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," somehow that didn't sound as offensive when said to a girl, "you knew this was coming."

"I know." She kept calm, not allowing emotion to float to her face. She would keep her composure in check.

Grimmjow laid back and put his hands behind his head. "Come up with any good escape plans yet?"

"Do you think I'd tell you even if I did?" Rukia dove her foot into his side. "Get off my bed!"

Grimmjow seemed unfazed by the kick. "I'm hungry."

"That's nice for you...?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and then shut them. "So you got a visit from Nnoitra today, eh?" His voice seemed somewhat strained.

Rukia immediately froze at the mere mention. The not-so-long-ago memory returned to the front of her mind. She kind of loathed Grimmjow, because he had told her she would be safe in this room. He lied. But she wouldn't show any sign of caring. "Yep, not a bad guy."

Grimmjow's eyes snapped open and his grin spread from side to side, "_Not a bad guy? _The guy's a fuckin' fruit loop. He'd fuck you up in a heartbeat if Aizen hadn't given the rule that no one injure you."

Rukia breathed a silent breath of relief at the confirmation. "When is the briefing?"

"In about two minutes."

"So...shouldn't we be going?"

"You can go. I'll be there in a minute." He grinned when he heard silence. "Did you want me to escort you? Too afraid?"

"No!" Rukia spit, and then jumped up. "I'm going."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Rukia stormed out of the room with her ball of yarn in hand and walked down the hallway. Now if only she knew how to get to wherever it was the briefing was...

Grimmjow sniggered slightly and stood up, walking over to the door. He plucked the string from the handle and watched as it slipped down the hall. He grinned widely. "Have fun finding your way back, Shinigami."

* * *

Grimmjow arrived at the meeting and took his seat, a dull expression on his face. This would be boring.

"Thank you all for coming," Gin greeted. "Now, some of you may be wondering why you are included in thi briefing..." Okay, just one - Rukia. "But know that you all are a vital part of this war."

Aizen sat back smoothely in his chair, as relaxed and casual as usual. "We're not going to storm the Human Realm, and we're not breaking into Soul Society. At least, not until we've officially won." A bunch of murmurs rushed over some of the Espada. "A group is about to enter Hueco Mundo in the attempt to retrieve Miss Kuchiki." Most eyes shifted to her, and she only kept her eyes on Aizen in order not to look into them. "All of you will be dispatched, and have been assigned certain Shinigami to fight." He smiled slightly. "Oh, and Miss Kuchiki, you will have a new friend soon."

Rukia's eyebrows bunched up in confusion. What was he talking about?

"I believe you are familiar with the human, Orihime Inoue?"

Rukia jumped up. "You bastard! Don't you dare hurt Orihime!"

Aizen didn't seem affected by her outburst what-so-ever. "You won't be so bored," he added in a "look on the bright side" sort of way. "Nnoitra, that will be your job."

Rukia's eyes widened and her hands clenched into involuntary fists. No...Nnoitra...putting his hands on Orihime was a horrible image. She shuddered at the thought of such an evil man hurting such an innocent girl. "No!" She hated Aizen, more than ever. She hadn't noticed the steps she took, inching closer to Aizen's seat.

Grimmjow's eyes rested on the outrageous girl, shifting boredly from her to Aizen and back. _Don't be stupid. Just shut up and take it_, he mentally told her.

"I have many uses for both your captures. If you have a problem with it, I suggest you step outside so I can continue my meeting."

Rukia shook violently. Screw escape plans. Screw everything! She wasn't going to sit idly by while Ichigo and her friends were hurt, and while Orihime was kidnapped. She didn't care of the consequences, she was leaving. Even if she knew it was impossible, at least she tried. At least she could say she _attempted _to save her loved ones. Storming out of the conference room, she made her way toward the exit of Las Noches. When she reached the cooridoor, she busted through it, still angry. It felt good...she felt free, even if the feeling of liberation would be short-lasted.

"You know you're not going a step further."

Rukia smirked and her head bowed, her hair shading her eyes. As if to prove him wrong, she took another step.

Grimmjow grinned widely. "You know, you're just making it worse on yourself. Not like I give a fuck though. Go ahead, keep walking. Give me something to do."

"A chase is what you want?"

"Anything to pass the time, Shinigami."

"Give me my zanpakuto."

Grimmjow nearly doubled over in laughter. "You must be fuckin' high, Shinigami. Even if your shitty weapon is no use, you're not getting it." He slid his right hand in his pocket casually.

"I'm not going back in there." No, she had to return to her friends.

"You really don't have a goddamn choice." His grin twisted slightly into a knowing smirk.

Rukia let out a short, hard laugh. "I know."

* * *

**AN- **Some people wanted some more Ulquiorra, so I popped him in for a second.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews! They really motivate and encourage me (: **-Ami**


	6. A Change in a Nonexistent Heart

**Vindication**

_A Change in a Nonexistent Heart_

"You really don't have a goddamn choice." His grin twisted slightly into a knowing smirk.

Rukia let out a short, hard laugh. "I know."

The 6th Espada made no indication of preparing to run after her. He simply stood there, his eyes dully resting on her anxious form. She wanted to run, he could tell. He could see the conflicting thoughts through her expression. She knew she couldn't outrun him, but she wanted to try. How dumb was she? "Tell ya what. I'll give you a head start. So go on, run."

Rukia's eyes narrowed at his blatant arrogance. It would be his downfall, she would make sure of it. Taking no time in sizing him up, she ran as fast as she could. Rukia had never been the greatest at Shunpo, but she was decent - average, even. Still, against the Sonido of an Espada? She had already been caught before, albeit when she was injured and could barely run.

Her eyes shifted to the fake sky, and she tried to fight back the sense of hope that was flowing through her. She couldn't be optimistic at a time like this; only realistic. If she were to actually escape, she had to know that it would be difficult, and damn near impossible. She had to, though! Orihime's well-being depended on it! She just had to--

"Well shit, Shinigami, I told you to _run_, not walk."

Rukia froze at the voice behind her. She panted wildly, gasping for air. Beads of sweat tread down her cheeks, and she could sense that the Arrancar was but an inch behind her. She had to get out of this, by any means necessary. Failure was not an option. "If you dislike Aizen so much, why do you follow his orders?"

"Ay! None of yer fuckin' mind games, Shinigami. You're not gonna try and trick me into letting you leave. It won't fucking work." His eyes narrowed.

"Just answer the question."

The blue-haired man scoffed. "Like Hell I'm explaining myself to you... It's a Hell of a lot less boring working under Aizen." Plan to refrain from her mind games: failed.

"And you honestly think that he cares about you? You think you're of any real value to him? Are you so naiive?" Her back still to him, she tried to imagine what was going through his head.

"Shinigami, you're one dumb fuck, ya know that? Of course I know Aizen's a fake bastard who is using us all! But why the Hell should I care?! I'm just using him, too. I don't give a shit what Aizen thinks of me."

"You follow him so obediently, though...I'd bet you would follow an order, even if you hated it." Hadn't she said something like this before? Hopefully it would start to sink in.

"That's enough." His voice grew dark, and he could tell where she was directing the conversation. "You can either come back to Las Noches willingly, or I will take you by force. Quite frankly, I don't give a damn. Either way you look at it, your ass is gonna be in Las Noches within the next few minutes."

"No, I refuse to stop trying. I refuse to give up while my friends do all the work. I will protect them! I will keep trying to break free until I finally do!" she yelled, and whipped her body around to face him.

Grimmjow drove a fist into her cheek, sending her into the ground. He walked over to her figure and towered over her as she struggled to her feet. "You fuckin' stupid? You say shit like that, and the freedom you have in Las Noches will be gone. You'll be locked up and will be stripped of all your priveleges!"

"Like I care! I am _not _going back to my friends without being able to tell them that I did everything I could! Even if that isn't enough, at least my heart is still there! At least my friends will know how much I care!" she bellowed, wiping the blood from her lip with the back of her hand. "You know nothing of what I feel, so don't you dare tell me to not try to escape!"

Grimmjow shrugged. "Your life," he breathed heavily. Before she could react, he picked her up by the back of her clothing and started walking. And he knew she would kick and scream the entire way back. In all truthfulness, he admired her determination--no matter how stupid it was.

* * *

"Damn it! I can't wait for these wounds to heal! We need to leave NOW!"

"Ichigo...I'll be done soon. Please, just be patient." Orihime did her best on healing him from a recent battle. She had had so many people to heal, she was becoming exhausted.

"How can I be patient when Rukia is in Hueco Mundo with those creeps?" The orange-haired Soul Reaper stood up, ignoring the pain in his arm and head. "Orihime, I want you to stay here and heal the others."

"No, Ichigo, Orihime needs to be there in case someone gets injured." Uryuu felt extremely reluctant to say this, but he was thinking of the bigger picture. He didn't want her on the battlefield, just on the distant sidelines.

"I'm going." Orihime's determination was interlaced with her one-track mind. Once she made a decision, there was no going back on it.

Ichigo sighed. "Alright. Where are Byakuya and the others?" He walked into the main room of Urahara's shop. Orihime followed him out.

"I'm not sure. Maybe they are preparing for the trip?" she replied questioningly.

Ichigo nodded and stared into space for a moment. _Rukia, so many obstacles have gotten in the way and prevented me going to Hueco Mundo earlier. I'm sorry I didn't come immediately. But I'm coming now, and we're not coming back without you!_

_

* * *

_

_A few hours later; Hueco Mundo._

Grimmjow carried Rukia to her room, still by the back of her uniform. He shut the door behind him and threw her to the floor. When she stood to her feet, he could see the defiance in her eyes. Sighing, he told her, "Look, Shinigami, you need to chill the fuck out. Enjoy Las Noches, the food, the maids, and whatnot. 'Cause if you try to escape again, Aizen is likely to confine you to some sick little cellar or something."

"I told you--"

"Yeah, yeah. Your friends, all that bull shit." He thought for a moment. "I'll talk to Aizen and ask to be the one who captures your friend. Least you know she won't be molested and whatever." Who knows what Nnoitra would do...sick bastard.

Rukia thought for a moment. That was better, but still not what she wanted. "I want her not to be captured at all."

Grimjow let out a few boisterous laughs. "Good one, Shinigami. Now seriously, think about this. Maybe you should get back to planning a _smart _escape, and not some stupid-ass one."

Rukia's eyes fell to the floor, and she couldn't believe she was even _considering _taking his deal. She wanted all of her friends to be spared, even if it meant spending the rest of her life in this God-forsaken place. She was willing...but Orihime's immediate well-being hindered her. "Alright." Besides, she had a half-decent plan already formed. She just had to work out the kinks was all.

Grimmjow nodded and turned to leave for the room. He opened it, and before he walked through, he looked back over his shoulder. "Don't think this means I fuckin' like you or anything. I still think you're the most goddamn annoying person I've ever met."

Rukia smirked. "Same here."

Grimmjow grinned his cocky grin slightly before leaving, shutting the door harsly behind him. Hopefully Aizen would agree to this whole swap of jobs thing.

Rukia waited until the door shut, and then turned toward her bed. She stared at the blank wall lifelessly. So many thoughts and emotions plagued her, but she only showed numbness and an uncaring expression. Indifference. Las Noches had changed her, whether she wanted to admit it or not. She had only been there just under a month, and already she had switched personalities. Befriending an Espada, not trying to escape, holding her tongue, hiding in her room like a coward... _It feels strange, but I feel at home, here... Ridiculous! Snap out of it, you're a Shinigami! You have been captured by Soul Society's enemies, and are going to be used as a ploy in their war strategy! _She couldn't help those thoughts, though. Her mind always did have a dark sense of humor.

Shaking her head, she focused her vision on reality. She had stood there for almost an hour, but it only seemed like minutes. Emotionlessly, she untied her sash and shrugged from her robes, allowing them to slip to the floor. She stripped her bra and underwear as well, and headed into the bathroom. She turned on the water, not even bothering to turn on the hot nozzle. Freezing water sprayed down, and she stepped under its downpour. Shivers rippled through her body, but she soon adjusted to the cold temperature. She stood there, like in the other room, and stared into space. Another hour passed, and time rushed by. A gut-wrenching feeling overcame her, but she ignored it.

Washing her body and hair, she held a conversation with herself mentally. She had hit a revelation a few minutes ago, staring at that empty shower wall. She had realized something, and she was ready for it. Bending over, she turned the nozzle off and stepped out, wrapping a towel loosely around her body. She entered her room and walked over to her bed. Rukia sat on the end of it and looked over to the person next to her. She clutched her towel tightly to her chest, afraid of why he was here.

The blue-haired Espada stared forward, his face void of any emotion except perhaps boredom. "Your friends entered Hueco Mundo a few hours ago."

She didn't want to ask, because truthfully, she already knew. Reluctantly, she spoke. "And?"

Grimmjow grinned sadistically and looked over to her. He was finally going to be able to watch her break. He would finally see her lose it, and he was excited. "Your friend, the one you're so fuckin' willing to die for--"

"Ichigo?"

"Nahh, the chick."

"Orihime." Her breath hitched.

"Yeah. That one." He locked eyes with hers, and could feel her anxiety. This was it. Two words was all it would take, and he knew it. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. He studied her purple isises very, very carefully. It wouldn't be long before she were flooded with tears. "She's dead."

* * *

**AN-** Eyy guess what? I get my internet back in February! Can you say "woot"? :D By the way, excuse any spelling/grammar errors! I didn't have time to check over this, haha.

Oh yeah, and uh, I know a few questions may have been raised by this chapter, hopefully...that was my intention. The next chapter will be a crucial role in the development of Grimmjow and Rukia's characters, as well as their relationship. No declarations or acknowledgments of love, sorry. But realizations will be hit.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews! They really motivate and encourage me (: **-Ami**


	7. Realizations of the Self

**READ THIS! **Guess what? Since I lied and didn't get internet back like planned, I'm combining this chapter with chapter 8. So 'part 2' is just my way of saying 'this was going to be chapter eight' haha. In essence, this chapter is about 5,700 words.

**Vindication**

_Part One: Realizations of the Self_

Rukia's eyes widened, nearly bulging from their sockets. She didn't know why, though, because she had already prepared herself for news like this. She, during her days at Las Noches, had reluctantly walked herself through if-then situations. If one of her friends died, then she would keep it together. She would stay strong. But as her body started to shake, she knew that would be damn near impossible. "W-What?"

"You heard me." She wasn't deaf, just stupid. "Your friend is dead. Gone. Deceased. Livingly-challenged." It was quite simple, really.

Rukia felt a hard ball form in her throat, and it hurt to swallow. Tears formed in her eyes, threatening to fall over, and she let them. "Orihime…" she whispered in a hoarse voice. Her mind froze and sped up at the same time. Shallow though it may be, she hurt more from the fact she hadn't _saved _Orihime than the fact she was dead. It was weird, but… _I should have tried harder. I should have saved her. _"Who?" Her voice shook with sorrow and anger.

"Nnoitra."

That was all it took to send her flying over the edge of the already-rickety cliff.

Rukia let out an ear-piercing scream of pain, louder than she had ever yelled before. Anger and vengeance flashed through her eyes, and she stood up from her bed. "You!" She pointed her finger accusingly at Grimmjow. "You could have stopped him! You could have saved her!" she yelled in a low, dangerous voice. "I'll kill you!" She released her towel from her left hand, exposing her naked figure. "Hado 31, Shakkahou!" she bellowed, a kido blast erupting from her hand.

Grimmjow easily escaped the blast's path and appeared behind her. She whipped around. "Shakkahou!" she yelled once more. "Shakkahou! — Shakkahou!" She fired another three times. The walls appeared to be kido-resistant, if that were even possible, but she only hoped Grimmjow wasn't.

Every shot, he used Sonido to move from its way. It was fairly easy, really, but irritating nonetheless. He appeared behind her, and when she turned around, he grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against a charred wall. "Shinigami," he admonished darkly.

"You! It's your fault! YOU LET HER BE KILLED! You could have stopped him, you could have done more, you murderer!" She panted roughly, a wild, rage-filled look in her eyes. She never once looked away from the Espada, and never once winced from the pain of being pressed against a wall.

"Who the fuck you talking about? Me, or yourself?" He showed no emotion, no amusement in his question.

"What?" she seethed.

"Are you so sure that it was _my _fault? Wasn't it you who was supposed to escape and save the little twerp? Wasn't it you who let her be killed? Aren't _you _the goddamn murderer?"

"N…no…I'm no—" she cut herself off. She was. She had killed before. _Kaien-dono, Orihime…_

Grimmjow could see the realization set in her eyes. She still lusted for blood, but no longer for his. He released his hold on her neck, instead placing his hands on either side of her head and cornering her between him and the wall. "Your other friends are here. They are still fighting. There is a way to save their asses."

Rukia's eyes widened in shock and she stared at him in wonder. "How…?"

Grimmjow smirked. "Fight them."

"You're insane!" she barked.

"If you go onto the battlefield, you'll be expected to fight. But during the meantime, you can tell the cowards to high-tail their way out of Hueco Mundo. At least then they won't be fuckin' killed, eh?" He paused. "You'll live here, Shinigami, but at least you'll know your friends are safe." He grinned widely and let out a short laugh, a menacing look in his eyes. "What will you do, Shinigami? Will you sacrifice your freedom for your friends lives, or will you let them all die and be forced to remain here anyway?"

Rukia stared into space, like she had a while ago…that revelation she had hit…it seemed even more prominent than before. She understood it more, was enlightened more. _Things will never again be the same between me and my loved ones. If I choose to fight them, I will be looked upon as a traitor. If I stay, more lives will be lost in exchange for a flicker of hope of saving me. I am destined to be lonely. I was never meant to have friends, family, or acquaintances. _"Alone…forever," she muttered. She snapped from her reverie and stared at Grimmjow's feet. "I will fight."

The 6th Espada stood up straight, shoving a hand in his pocket. "Finally got some sense into ya." He snatched the sheet from her bed and tossed it carelessly at her. "Get dressed. I'll be back in fifteen minutes to take you where your friends and some of the Espada are fighting at."

Rukia hugged the white sheet lifelessly to her body, waiting for him to leave. When he did, she walked over to the—no, _her_—dresser and pulled a Shinigami uniform from it. She slipped into it and tied her sash securely. Should she even wear this now? Her eyes held no emotion as she stood in the middle of her room, waiting patiently for Grimmjow's return. Her eyes were fixated on the door, and she shed tears no more. Such a possibility had never been thought of before, but she appeared even more inert than the 4th Espada. She was without life.

* * *

Grimmjow strode through the halls with a hint of anger on his face. He was thoroughly annoyed at…everything.

_"You are to inform her of Orihime Inoue's death. You are also to inform her of her two available options…"_

Why him? Why'd Aizen pick him of all people to fuck with the Shinigami's mind? It just wasn't his style to use words instead of actions. He didn't give a shit what the Shinigami did, but he was still pissed at the fact he couldn't fight Kurosaki. Little Miss Compassionate gets to fight him instead; what bull shit! Though, one good thing—maybe two—came from this whole ordeal. "Shinigami snapped quicker than a twig," he muttered through a grin. That look in her eyes, the desire to _kill _him, was priceless. It sent shocks of excitement surging through his veins. Underneath that calm and collected exterior, she was just as untamed and feral as he was.

He could only wonder how she would react at the sight of her friends. Would she snap again? Probably not. He saw the look on her face right before he left. Her spirit had been broken, or at least beat up until it was on the verge of shattering. Stopping in front of a set of doors, he walked through one without knocking. Sauntering over to a small rack, he stared at the zanpakuto hanging from it. Without so much as a note of recognition, he snatched it and headed back the way he came from.

It wasn't long before he reached her door again, and once he did, he knocked. "Decent, Shinigami?" Hell, shouldn't even matter anymore. He had had full view a little while ago.

"Yes." He rolled his eyes at the sound of her voice. _Sounds like that bitch Ulquiorra. _He walked in and thrust her zanpakuto to her. "Let's go."

Rukia stared down at Sode no Shirayuki. It hadn't brought the satisfaction she thought it would. She had thought it would bring that piece of her that was missing. It hadn't. It only brought her slight warmth, which did nothing for her frozen heart. She put it under her sash on the side and followed Grimmjow through the halls of Las Noches.

* * *

_She's having no difficulty keeping up. Proves my point of how 'friends' and 'family' only get in the way of your true potential. She might not be half-bad in battle, now. _He darted from sand dune to sand dune, until he reached yet another flat plane of sand. The only difference here was that there were two male Shinigami present.

Renji Abarai and Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Rukia!" they yelled in unison, and in slight relief.

She could tell by the tone of their voice that they didn't know about Orihime… She stared at Ichigo with no sentiment. She only walked forward until she was but a few meters away. Withdrawing her sword, she held it in a battle stance.

"What're you doing, Rukia?" the carrot-top asked her with a slight scowl.

Renji stared at her. "Eh? Ruki—" he stopped short and dodged Grimmjow's attack.

"Aizen said nothing about not fighting _you_. So you better be fuckin' good, Shinigami."

Rukia and Ichigo ignored the other two completely, only staring at each other with complete understanding. "I'm not going to fight you, Rukia. You're coming back with us."

"If you will not fight me, then you must leave. Your reason for being here should not exist."

"Like Hell I will! Geeze, you sound just like you did when you were getting ready to be executed. So I'll repeat what I told you before." His gaze hardened. "I'm here to save you. You don't get to complain about it, you just get to go along with it."

"Either draw your zanpakuto or leave!" she barked. When he made no sign of preparing to do anything, she narrowed her eyes. Rukia took one step forward before flashing out of sight, enclosing the space between them, and slashing her blade at the substitute Soul Reaper.

* * *

_Part Two: The Protector_

Ichigo, at the last second, withdrew Zangetsu to protect himself from her hit. He would not use it against her, like she so hoped. No. Not against Rukia. "Rukia, what has gotten into you?!"

Rukia pushed her blade against his, a battle of strength apparent. She knew he wasn't using his all, though. Typical Ichigo. "No good will come of you being here. So leave with the others while you still have time." Her voice had become monotonous.

"I told you, I'm not leaving without you, and nothing is gonna change that," he ground out.

The two jumped back from each other simultaneously. "Nothing?"

"Nothing." He smiled slightly.

She made no vacillation in telling him. "Orihime has been killed." Her eyes rested on him, gauging his reaction.

"Say what?"

She closed her eyes in annoyance. "Orihime is dead, you fool!" Her lids snapped open and she glared daggers at the teenager.

After what seemed like a millennium of nothing said, he started stuttering his thoughts. "Wh…H….No…I…How…?" She couldn't possibly know that. Orihime was fine, she was with Rangiku Matsumoto and Hitsugaya Toushiro!

"The 5th Espada has taken her life."

"No, there's no way you can know that." He refused to believe…

"Tell me, how many people can you sense near by?"

"What?"

Rukia became agitated. "Besides the Arrancar, how many people can you feel!" she yelled, trying to get him to realize.

"I…" For once, he was speechless. No, this was…not right.

"I'll tell you then. Besides you, Renji, and myself, there are four Captain-level Shinigami, two Lieutenant-level Shinigami, and a few seated officers. Most likely the Task Force. There is a Quincy and one other extremely faint reiatsu. Now tell me, how many _should _there be?"

His world began to spin with comprehension, and he felt sick. He didn't know how to react. Denial had come and went within a split second, and he was starting to become drunk with rage. Just like she had. Everything happened so fast. Orihime was dead… Initially, within said split second, he knew it was impossible. But then he realized just how possible it really was. Orihime was so fragile… _DAMN IT!!!_ he exclaimed to himself, his voice stuck inside of his trembling throat. Shirosaki's voice resonated through his thoughts, and he slowly gave into releasing his grip on himself. No mask appeared, no Hollow came out, but he was blind. His vision swirled, and before him he saw a shadowy figure. _That's him! It must be him! I WILL AVENGE ORIHIME! _Ichigo charged forward at the shadow, everything else but the dark figure a dull red. He saw nothing but a _killer_.

Rukia watched as Ichigo charged at her, and she prepared herself. He was faster than she thought possible, and his blade came at her with immeasurable speed. Her body was thrown back, her feet sliding across the sand effortlessly. It looked as though a sand storm had appeared, and when the dust settled, she saw Ichigo staring at her a with murderous intent. They had both lost themselves in such a short amount of time.

"Ban…kai!"

Rukia's eyes slightly widened as she saw him come at her again. As her body twisted into the air, spiraling upward, she wondered. _I didn't think he would actually fight me. He's trying to kill me. He's serious. Then again…I am the reason Orihime is no longer living. _Her body came crashing downward. _Still, I must fight to get through to him. He and the others must not die, too. _But before she could even hit the ground, she felt a kick to her back, and she was flying upward again. Another kick, to the side this time. Another, to the leg. Head, back, neck, side. "Getsuga Tensho!" she heard yelled. By the time she reached the ground, her body hurt so badly that she couldn't even feel the pain. Still, she stood to face her former friend. Rukia picked up her sword and held it in front of her. She had no time to attack, only to defend. As Ichigo raced toward her again, she wondered if this would be the final blow. The life-ending one. The one that took her breath away—eternally.

And as he swung his blade at her, she waited.

She took in a quiet gasp of air when someone appeared in front of her, blocking the blow.

Grimmjow shielded his upper torso with his right arm, Zangetus's blade pressing into his flexed muscle. The blue-haired Espada stared darkly into Ichigo's eyes, a face of petrifying indifference worn. His eyelids narrowed. Ichigo's eyes, so full of blood lust, widened at the sight of Grimmjow. "If you're gonna aim to kill, it better be toward me, Shinigami."

Ichigo froze at his words. Everything started becoming so clear. He could see the tiny specs of sand floating through the wind, could hear the female pants from behind the Arrancar, could feel the blood rushing through his body…time slowed, and he watched as the person behind Grimmjow collapsed to the ground like a piece of paper. "Rukia!"

Grimmjow held his hand out in front of him, charging a Cero. He fired it in attempt to get the orange-headed boy to back off. When it worked, he looked over his shoulder at the limp girl. "Get up, Shinigami. I'll handle Kurosaki. You can deal with the redhead."

Rukia pushed her figure up with quivering arms, struggling to her feet. She scanned the empty plane and saw red in the near distance. Immediately, her legs started staggering forward before she could consent. Making her way over to the semi-conscious Lieutenant, she dropped to her knees beside him.

Renji forced himself to sit up, clinging on to that thin string of awareness. He glanced over to Rukia. "Ru…kia, what's going on?" He started to completely recover from his temporary paralysis. "I saw you and Ichigo…what…what's wrong?"

"Orihime…she's dead." She tried as hard as possible to sound nonchalant.

His eyes widened. "What? How? We just saw her a few hours ago!" Unlike Ichigo, his denial would last for much longer…much, much longer.

"Renji, you need to take Ichigo and get him out of here. Now. Before things get worse, and more people get killed."

"No, we came here to—"

"I said leave! Stop worrying about me, I can handle myself. This is _my_ choice, so who are you to force me to come back!" Her eyes brimmed with tears, but she only blinked harshly to push them back.

Renji sat in shock at her words. "Rukia… You're not…you're not serious." He put his hands on her bruised shoulders and shook her. Listen to what you're saying! You're making it seem like you're betraying the Soul Society!"

Her gaze averted to the side, and her head hung so that her hair shaded her purple irises. "I am not coming back, Renji. Please, take Ichigo and the others and tell them to go back. I don't care if other people come here, but you must protect Ichigo, Uryuu, Chad, Nii-sama, and Captain Ukitake. Do _not _let any of them come here. I don't want to fight them."

"I know this isn't you talking, Rukia. You're trying to protect us. We're going to save you, damn it." He kept his grip tight on her shoulders, as if the next time he let go, he'd be letting go forever.

"I am not a little girl, Renji! Stop acting like my mother! If you really love me, you will STAY AWAY!" She stood to her feet, shrugging from his grip, and pointed Sode no Shirayuki at him. "I don't want to fight you Renji, but I will if I must. Please, leave. For me. And for Ichigo." They both looked to the side as Grimmjow and Ichigo fought.

"I don't care what you say, Rukia, you're coming back!"

"Fool, do you think you can get past ten Espada? They will _crush_ you!"

"Rukia—"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT ORIHIME'S DEAD!" she yelled through a breath. The small girl panted wildly, sweat treading down her temple.

Renji could see the hurt in her eyes. He looked over to Ichigo in the distance, watching as he thrust Grimmjow to the ground. When La Sexta didn't get up, he smirked. "You're coming back with us, one way or another."

Ichigo appeared beside her instantaneously, and she looked up at him. He only stared forward, not sparing her a glance. "Go with Renji, Rukia." When he saw her defiance from the corner of his eye, he snapped his head in her direction. "Now." He had something he had to do, and he hoped she wouldn't get in his way by not complying. He didn't know how he had gotten past denial so fast, or how he was controlling himself from breaking down, but he was. For Rukia.

Rukia flinched slightly at the tone of his voice. Did he hate her? He had every right to, after all… "Ichigo…"

"And stop blaming yourself. The only one who's to blame is me." Tears shook against his eyes, and he was using all of his strength to not let them fall. He still had not fully recovered from the shock of her death, even if he did have control of his emotions. It was hard for him to comprehend what was going on. Because the more he thought about it, the more he started regressing into denial again. She couldn't be dead… _Ori_…he couldn't even think her name. How pathetic. _I knew…I knew you shouldn't have come. I should have protected you. I should have_—_! Because maybe…maybe I lo_—

"It was never your fault. Ichigo, never say it was your fault!" Rukia yelled. She then quickly glanced away, ashamed. "I'm not coming back. Please…just leave." She felt her body lifted up and tossed onto a shoulder. She stared down Ichigo's back in surprise.

"It would've been easier for you to just do what I told you, to go with Renji." _Because now I'll have to postpone killing the 5th_—_and finding her body. _"R—" Blood spewed from his mouth, and he felt a sharp pain cut through his back and all the way to the other side. He dropped Rukia as he fell to the ground. Never would he have imagined going down from one blow like that. Granted, he did just get done with a fight and had just recently discovered that Orihime's life had been taken, making him utterly and profoundly vulnerable, but still. He gave up his grip on consciousness with no hesitation, which he would kill himself for doing later. But Orihime…she was gone, and it was so easy to let go. _I didn't save her…I didn't save either of them._

Rukia watched in horror as Ichigo gave up so easily. She looked at Renji. "Please…the only way he'll live is if you leave _now_."

Renji, not in any condition to fight, switched his gaze from the attacker, Ulquiorra, to Rukia, then to Grimmjow, who steadily made his way over, and back to Rukia. "I will come back. _We _will come back for you, Rukia."

"I can only hope that doesn't happen. Now please, before he loses more blood." She had quickly regained her composure just as quickly as she lost it. Her jaw set, and she locked eyes with the 6th Division's Lieutenant.

Renji slung Ichigo's arm over the back of his shoulders and darted away after another moment of staring at his best friend. He could only wonder why the two Espada weren't coming after him.

Rukia turned to Ulquiorra. "You're letting them escape." It sounded like a reprimand, but both her and Grimmjow heard the hopefulness in it.

"Aizen-sama wishes for all Espada and yourself to return to Las Noches immediately." With that, he shifted his eyes emotionlessly to Grimmjow. Without saying a word, he flashed away.

"You know your way back, Shinigami." Grimmjow disappeared, knowing she wouldn't try to run away. She didn't need an escort _everywhere_. And if she passed out from her wounds, then it was her own damn fault for being so weak. Because what would it look like if he stayed like a gentleman and walked her back? Fuckin' pitiful, that's what. "Stupid Shinigami."

* * *

There was no longer a plan to escape. No, the only plan she had was to protect the ones she loved. And to do that, she had to fight on the evil side. She couldn't leave this place, and her friends undoubtedly would keep trying to save her. They would never win, and if they did, it would be at the expense of lives and happiness. She wouldn't stand idly by while her frien—err, former friends got hurt for her sake. She would spend whatever chance she got trying to get them to back off. And if she had to pretend to be a traitor…then that's what she would do. Hell, maybe Soul Society already thought of her as one now.

Rukia sat rigid in her seat between Gin and Nnoitra. It wasn't so much Gin that made her insides twist as it was the 5th Espada. Orihime's murderer. She had to keep her grip on the bottom of her chair in order not to lash out. She waited impatiently for the meeting to start, and prayed to God she could keep herself together sitting beside _him_.

"Did they tell you what happened?"

Rukia turned reluctantly to her side, locking eyes with the Espada. "Yes," she said through clenched teeth.

"Shoulda seen the look on her face!"

Rukia turned back to sitting at attention, trying to focus on anything but the man next to her. Her eyes traveled down the table and rested on Stark, who seemed to be drifting off into his hand. _La Primera, right? He looks so…lazy. How can he be the strongest? _She tried to force thoughts into her head to push the bad ones out.

"Ha! 'I'm going to save Rukia!' she cried. Stupid bitch."

Rukia shook in her chair, her face flushing to a light shade of red.

Grimmjow glanced over to her and studied the noblewoman. Was she so easily provoked? Was her temper that short? He would say that it was the trait of a weakling, but he figured he had no room to talk. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques did indeed have a short fuse.

"Alright, so tell me, what happened?" Aizen inquired smoothly.

"I fought against a Captain. Byakuya Kuchiki."

Rukia's eyes widened and she stared at Stark. How was her brother? Was he okay?

"And?"

"We fought pretty evenly. I was called back before any serious injuries could be dealt to either side," he replied lazily.

"I fought against some woman." Yammy looked up.

Aizen rubbed his temple briefly. "Anything more specific?"

"Gold-ish, orange-ish hair. Huge knockers."

"Rangiku Matsumoto, 10th Division Lieutenant," Gin chimed in with a smile. "Tell me, how did she do?"

"Err… She kicked my ass at first, but then I turned the tables. Think I got her arm good."

Ulquiorra saw Aizen's eyes move to him expectantly, but patiently. "Toushiro Hitsugaya. No injuries. Ichigo Kurosaki . He received a stab-wound through the stomach."

They continued going in random order. Apparently Shunsui and Nanao had come, as well as Soi Fon and a few of her Special Forces members.

Nnoitra grinned when he saw that it was his turn. He looked at Rukia, and then scanned the table. "I fought against the two humans and the Quincy. I had _thought _the two men died, but apparently they were just on the brink of death. When they discovered their friend's body, they went wild. Still weak, however. The Inoue girl, though…she pulled out many tricks, the little witch. Quite the entertainer."

"Yes, I still am quite curious as to why you didn't proceed as planned. You disobeyed a direct order and killed Orihime Inoue, who I wanted you to _kidnap_." Aizen appeared to be most definitely annoyed.

"Ah, yes. Forgive me, but I got carried away." He smiled sadistically.

"Your actions will not go unpunished. But that will be dealt with after this meeting. Grimmjow?"

"Fought the redhead and Kurosaki. Knocked out the Lieutenant and then went after Kurosaki, who was attacking the Shinigami woman."

All eyes snapped to Rukia in disbelief before Grimmjow could continue. She had fought against Ichigo Kurosaki, the one who was trying to save her? "Uhm, yes. We fought briefly."

"How interesting. How did you fare?" Sosuke Aizen was amused. No…beyond that. He was thrilled.

"Didn't even leave a scratch on him." But by how she looked alone, everybody knew it wasn't vice versa. She had bandaged arms, band aids, scratches, cuts, and other wounds. But why?

Aizen knew. He knew everything, and how ironic it all was, considering a piece of information he had that only he and one other person did. But that wouldn't be revealed just yet. "The Shinigami have retreated instead of following you all back here. Apparently the received news of the girl's death, as well as Ichigo Kurosaki's injuries, changed things. They will come back, and when they do, we will resume where we left off. Sorry to have disappointed you all and called you here, but given certain circumstances," the Espada glared at Nnoitra, "there was a slight change of plan. We'll hold another meeting in a few days. You all are dismissed."

Rukia slid from her seat and rushed over to the door, exiting it without a slow in pace.

"Hey, girl."

She froze.

Nnoitra walked in front of her and grinned devilishly. "I didn't get to tell you _how _she died. Would you like to know?" He saw her shudder. "I know you do. You may hate my insides, stupid woman, but you want to know if it was painless." He bent down slightly to whisper his next to words. "It wasn't."

"Bastard," the young woman hissed. No, she wouldn't give in. She wouldn't throw that punch she so desperately wanted to throw. She simply walked past him and continued toward her room. She no longer needed the yarn, and had not fallen victim to Grimmjow's trick of cutting her trail. When she could feel that Nnoitra decided not to follow her, she breathed a sigh of relief. Entering her room, she shut the door behind her and walked over to her bed.

She would be here for the rest of her life.

"It doesn't feel that way, does it?" she asked herself. "It still feels like I'm going to be saved. It feels like Orihime is still alive, and everyone is going to be okay." She scoffed at herself. "Get a grip and stop hoping!" she snapped at herself. She would stay here, fight here, and die here. Las Noches was her home. The Espada were her only acquaintances. At least they decided to let her keep her zanpakuto, now that she had shown she would fight on their side. Speaking of which…

She looked down at her side and took Sode no Shirayuki—sheathed—off her waist, looking at it for a moment. This was her only friend, her only strength. Sighing boredly, she placed it on the nightstand next to her and stared up at the ceiling. She glanced sleepily to the door as she heard a loud rap on it. "Who is it?"

"The fuckin' maid… Who the fuck you think it is?"

She rolled her eyes and watched as he came in. Her gaze averted to the ceiling again. "Don't you have better things to do?"

Grimmjow grinned as he walked over to the bed. He stared down at the nightstand, eying her sword. "Come now, Shinigami, you know you'd get bored if I never came."

She smirked at that. "True." She thought about how odd it felt to not feel odd smiling…if that made any sense. She had so easily pushed Orihime's death out of her head. She had dealt with death several times, and was good at getting over it—or at least pretending to.

Grimmjow lifted her zanpakuto from the table and examined it. "After your wounds are healed up, Shinigami, we're going to battle. There's a lotta stuff I gotta teach you. Yer so fuckin' pitiful on the battlefield, it amazes me they let in people like you to the Shinigami business."

"You mean _you're _gonna train _me_? You, do something nice? Don't make me laugh," she jeered with a prideful tone.

"Don't get full o' yerself, Shinigami. But if you're gonna fight on our side, your strength as of now won't cut it."

Rukia glanced to the side. "Right. Who knows, maybe one day I'll be strong enough to kill Nnoitra." She smiled warmly at that thought, and looked forward to this one on one training with the 6th Espada. "You know, you try to seem big and bad, but you're like a kitten on the inside."

Grimmjow's temple throbbed, and he had half a mind to punch her face in for the little witticism. It wasn't cute. "Shinigami…shut the fuck up."

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **By the way, since I've had time (with no internet and all) I have already written the next six chapters. Woot!

Get ready for a /smudge/ of hotness between Grimmjow and Rukia next chapter. Hehe. I think you all will like it.

Thanks for the encouraging reviews! You guys rock :D


	8. Temptation

**Vindication**

_Temptation_

Grimmjow couldn't control it.

He couldn't control the lust he felt that was desperately clawing its way to the surface. Heat flashed across his body, and he stared wildly at the figure before him. Blood leaked from a cut on her cheek, as did the sweat from her pores. She panted violently, a sword clasped tightly in her frail hands. She stared at him so vindictively, so angrily.

The blue-haired man walked across the empty room designed for training, and pressed Pantera against her throat, backing her up against a wall. He watched as she winced in pain, and seethed in hate. He stared at her dully, appearing to be unamused. His eyes averted to her neck, watching as a trail of blood slipped from under his blade. "Shinigami…"

"Arrancar," she breathed haughtily.

He was giving in. And so was she.

He used his free hand to tear her zanpakuto from her hands and flung it to the side. Afterward, he sheathed Pantera and replaced his hand around where his sword had been. It would just be so easy to rip her clothes to shreds, to throw her to the ground and have his way with her. But he wouldn't. Because as beastly as he may be, he had control over himself. The real question was—did she?

Rukia stared up at him, still having the harsh desire to defeat him and show him just how strong she really was. With both hands, she gripped his white jacket and pulled him to her so that his bear chest pressed against her.

And he lost it.

-

Grimmjow snapped his eyes open, staring up at the dark ceiling above him. He took a moment to think. "What the fuck was that?" Why the hell would he dream about fucking some Shinigami bitch? "Tch," he scoffed, folding his hands behind his head. "She ain't half-bad looking, but she's still a Shinigami. A bitch. A weakling. Nnoitra might wanna fuck 'er, but I sure as hell don't," he muttered to himself. He glanced over to his clock.

"Shit, it's already four a.m." He had no time to waste thinking about pointless crap like dreams. No, this morning was the first day he would try to teach the Shinigami woman something that was actually _useful_. Getting out of bed, he walked over to the connected bathroom and stepped into the shower. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he cracked his neck to the side as the hot water woke him up completely.

When he finished, he stepped out, wrapped a towel around his waist, and stood in front of the mirror. He grabbed his toothbrush roughly and began brushing his teeth, all the while staring at that 'one sexy mother fucker' in the mirror. He spat in the sink and walked back into the room, getting dressed.

Sliding Pantera in-between his waist and black sash, he headed out of the room and down the halls. A hand shoved deep in his pocket, he noticed that there was barely anyone up yet. He grinned in anticipation at how Rukia would react when she saw what time it was. He had come in her room one day at ten in the morning, and she was still sprawled across the bed like a fuckin' baby. She apparently was _not _an early riser.

Grimmjow walked through her door and shut it quietly. He sauntered to her bed and stared down with a grin spread from ear to ear. Yanking the covers from over her, he watched as she curled into a ball from the lack of warmth. "Shinigami."

Rukia mumbled inaudibly and one eye peeked open. She turned onto her back and glanced over at Grimmjow. "What do you want?" she snapped bitterly.

"It's fight time, idiot."

Rukia groaned and looked over at the clock. "Four thirty?! Sorry, but no thanks. Come back in a six hours." She turned back onto her side and closed her eyes tiredly.

"Don't tempt me, Shinigami. If you don't get yer ass up, I'll drag you there the way you are," he warned lowly. He stared down at her figure, only dressed in a bra and underwear. When she didn't respond, he smirked. Grimmjow walked over to her dresser and opened a random drawer. He pulled out a Shinigami uniform and then grabbed her zanpakuto in one hand. He walked over, and with his other arm, lifted her from the bed and threw her onto his shoulder.

As he made his way down the halls, she kicked and yelled along the way. "You fool, I didn't think you were serious!" She blushed as some of the maids came from their rooms to see what was going on.

Gin walked around the corner and saw Grimmjow heading in his direction. "Well hey—" he paused, catching site of the bare legs kicking into his chest and the pink and white Chappi the Rabbit panties. "My, you two have certainly gotten close," he said suggestively with a large fox-faced smile.

As Grimmjow walked past him, she flushed profusely. "GRIMMJOW!" she barked. Unlike with Ichigo, he didn't go down every time she hit or kicked him. The bastard.

* * *

Rukia walked into the all-white room, now fully dressed, with her sheathed zanpakuto in hand. Her eyes rested on Grimmjow, who presently was leaning against the wall impatiently. "So tell me, great master, what do I have to learn that requires me to wake up at four something in the morning?" she hissed.

"Eh? Stop yer bitchin' Shinigami. We're only here this early so you could be here longer."

"You're really serious about this," she mused. "Why do you care so badly? Why do you want to help me with my fighting skills?"

"Keh. Like I said, if you're gonna fight on this side, you're gonna need to be able to fight better. I don't surround myself with pitiful weaklings such as yourself." Because Grimmjow didn't have any friends, but Rukia was the closest thing to it. And he'd be damned if he hung out with a feeble little bitch. The Espada didn't even really like her, he just simply found her amusing. And what he didn't tell her was that he would enjoy kicking the shit outta her and throwing it back in her face later. He smirked at that thought. "So, Shinigami. Let's see watcha got."

Rukia's stare hardened acerbically, and she stepped forward. She withdrew her sword and dropped the sheath to the ground. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki," she commanded dourly. Her zanpakuto transformed, and a long ribbon trailed at the end of the hilt.

Grimmjow took a step forward, not even bothering to take out his zanpakuto, and stared at her with a stoic expression. His cold glare changed the once light-hearted atmosphere instantly. He didn't know what kind of a Shikai she had, but he knew it wouldn't hinder him in the least. As she shouted her first dance, he saw a circle draw itself around him. Using Sonido, he flashed out of its area and watched as ice flew up toward the ceiling. "Ice. It'd be a good element if you weren't so fuckin' slow." And it was true. Any opponent of hers that was slower would be frozen, leaving him or her vulnerable for another attack. But for the ones that were faster, it held no effect.

Her eyes narrowed. "Come at me, then," she told him with a hint of cockiness. When she saw him grin, she smirked back at him invitingly. After he flashed toward her, she held her sword in a slanted position. "Second Dance, White Ripple!" Instantaneously, a barrage of ice crystals shot forth, encasing the Espada within its frozen liquid.

Smiling, she let her sword arm hang at her side as she walked over to the frozen statue. "That'll teach you," she spit arrogantly. She stuck her tongue out at the frozen man, relishing in her victory. However, before she could so much as blink, the ice exploded, and Grimmjow knocked her back.

"And that'll teach you never to let your guard down."

Rukia wiped the blood from her lip with a bitter expression. This day would be one of the longest of her life.

* * *

"No! Fuck, Shinigami, what the hell's your goddamn problem?!" Grimmjow stomped over to her with irritation and lifted her by the front of her uniform. "What the fuck kinda block was that?"

Rukia panted tiredly, the fatigue evident on her face. She stared warily into the Espada's eyes. "Maybe I'd be able to do it better if we hadn't been doing this for four hours nonstop!"

"Awe, is the poor little Shinigami bitch tired? Get used to it. On the battlefield, there is no time for resting." He dropped her to her feet and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You act like I've never fought before! I _am _a Shinigami, you know! Just because I fight on this side now doesn't mean I've forgotten everything I learned fighting on the other!" She paused, but before she could speak again, Grimmjow was barking back.

"What you learned don't mean a damn thing, Shinigami. In my eyes, you're a newborn in all of this. No, I stand fucking corrected. 'Cause a newborn could do better than you."

"Yeah? Well then go train somebody else who's better than me. I refuse to keep learning under the teachings of an _Arrancar_," she insulted. "You all know nothing but how to kill, and that's _not _what every fight is for."

"Don't mesh me in with everyone else, girl. You talk about Shinigami like they're so goddamn great." He frowned. "Well, if that's true, then why the hell can't you block one bloody attack?"

Rukia turned her back to him, not intending to carry on arguing with the brute. "Whatever. Arrancar were never meant to understand."

"Yeah, and Shinigami were never meant to be strong."

"Watch what you say, idiot!" She whipped her body back around and shot a death glare toward him. "Shinigami aren't heartless killers, so excuse us for having some weaknesses."

Grimmjow's teeth ground together, and he drove a foot into her side, knocking her to the ground. He stepped over her body, feet on either side, and crouched over her. "Who the Hell died and made Shinigami so superior?"

"Shinigami will always remain superior to Arrancar and Hollows. We do what's morally right. We follow the laws."

Grimmjow put the palm of his hand against his forehead and tilted his head back, letting out a brief laugh. Driving a punch into her cheek, he then gripped her by her collar, making sure she listened well. "The ones that you pathetic douche bags made! You follow your owns laws! Who are you to decide what is just in this world? Who are you to tell me that what I am doing is wrong, and you are right? In my eyes, you're not saving souls, your taking away our fuckin' food! So how the fuck do you come to the conclusion that Shinigami are the good ones? How the _fuck _can you all decide what is moral and what isn't for everyone? Your title is Death God, but it is _only_ a title. You all are not Gods. You all are worthless twits who so happened to land in a position where people agree with you!" He shook her harshly. "So tell me, if the majority of a population agrees with something, is it deemed ethical? If ninety percent of the world thinks that war is a necessity, does that make it righteous?"

Rukia's eyes narrowed, and she shoved her knee into his side, and quickly rolled them over. She mimicked him and gripped onto his jacket collars, straddling his torso. "Don't tell me we're taking away your food when you know for a fact that you kill senselessly without remorse," she remarked coldly. "Soul Society is the pinnacle of the moral world, and we protect the innocents that you want to murder. So don't tell me you may be the just ones when you, with your lust for blood, plan to get higher in rank by any means necessary. Stop spewing nonsense and realize that you are a criminal, you are evil, and you _are _advocating meaningless slaughter."

Both pairs of eyes held so much hate, both pair of hands gripped onto the others clothing so desperately, and both had full confidence in their individual beliefs.

Grimmjow knew that he killed people without reason, but he didn't view that as wrong. What was one insignificant soul? But the Shinigami…they planned to erase the existence of hollows. They planned to cause extinction. So if killing was so wrong, then why were their hands stained with the blood of ones who only wanted food, who only wanted to survive?

As he stared up and into her purple-blue eyes, he knew that they would never come to an agreement on such a matter. And it was then that he felt waves of heat rush over him, and he realized that the passion she had just displayed was incredible in his eyes. Whether either one admitted it or not, they were alike in many ways. Grimmjow saw a flicker of his dream in his head, nearly identical to where he was now. "Shinigami."

"Arrancar." Rukia stared into his aqua-colored irises, and suddenly she felt that piece—the one that was missing, the one that Sode no Shirayuki _didn't_ bring—for a brief moment. She had been whole? How was that possible? Why? Her grip tightened around his white jacket, and she breathed irregularly.

They didn't know why they did it—or maybe they did, and just weren't aware of it—but after another second of thought, they caved. They gave in and took the doors that were left so widely open.

Grimmjow pulled down on her uniform, causing her lips to crash down on his, all the while Rukia's hands switching their hold to his hair, and locking firmly on the thick strands of blue. She moved her lips willingly against his, and her pain seemed to go away. She wondered why she was doing this—why she was kissing someone she had just hated a moment ago. She tried searching for a reason. Affection? She was almost positive it wasn't that, but hell, her mind was so frenzied that she'd probably have trouble remembering her name. No…she knew why. It was because of that feeling, that sensation of being whole again. At that instant, her hurt, her many decades of hurt, faded.

Grimmjow rested his hands on her sides, pressing her body to his as if every inch she touched caused electric vibrations to flow through his blood. The sound of her soft, almost-silent moans only increased his hunger, and he pressed her body harder against his.

Rukia moved one of her hands from his hair to the bone on the outside of his jaw, her nails scraping lightly across the indentations. Letting in a sharp gasp as she felt her body rolled over, she stared into the eyes of the Espada above her, their breaths mixing. Her tongue itched for his taste, but before she could give in again, her mind snapped back into reality. She saw his eyes focus, and knew he had done the same. His hands and knees on either side of her, she felt as if she were a prey cornered by a predator.

And that was just his intention, or at least now it was. He grinned widely, madly even. "You're vulnerable again, Shinigami. You gonna fuckin' block or what?"

Rukia's eyes narrowed, and she ignored his joke. "What…just happened?"

Grimmjow's eyes rolled mentally and he stood up, staring down at her emotionlessly. "Nothing, you got that? Nothing fucking happened."

Rukia struggled to her feet. "I'm…going to get something to eat." She had to think.

Grimmjow shrugged and walked past her, to the door. Without so much as even sparing her a glance, he spoke. "Don't think this means I fuckin' like you. You're still just a Shinigami."

"So you've told me," she said through a smirk, and watched as he left.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope I pulled that off without rushing things. I tried to get it across that what they did was more physical, with a *hint* of something emotional, but not too much. It's still much too early for the l-word to come into play.

By the way, next chapter will have a bigger and more smexy scene (boobies :o), but it's just a scene, not a chapter. I'm not writing a PWP ya know.

Thanks for the reviews, guys! Since the reviews for the last chapter were scattered, I'll reply to them here:

- phoenixfire3473: Thanks! But there's more to come ;D  
- JollyBigSis: Thanks, haha. Even though this is one of the most crack pairing out there, I would imagine them arguing constantly lol.  
- KoOri no HouKou: Why, horny? Jk, jk, thanks (:  
- kluxces: Believe you me, I HATE IchiHime. In fact, I really dislike Orihime altogether. But... I wanted to put it in to make it seem more realistic.  
- ashido fan: -sigh- I know Ichigo wasn't himself. That was the POINT. And I haven't seen FtB, but I can't wait until it's subbed! Also, as I said to kluxces, I love IchiRuki, but I had my reasons for making him so Orihime-crazy. I just felt like I would be a bitch if I didn't.  
- CapricornStar: Yeah, I hate Orihime, but (if you look on my profile) I'm pro-IshiHime. It's just cute. Ha.  
- Vision of Fantasy: Uhm, you probably should've picked up that I'm using the names American-style. First-name basis unless I REALLY like how the last name sounds (i.e. Grimmjow adressing Ichigo as Kurosaki.) Thanks for your thoughts though! I'll try keeping Rukia more IC.  
- -ninna06-: Haha, I liked the yarn too (:  
- This is L: Why is everyone so mad about this? xD Yes, Ichigo attacked Rukia... I didn't know I had so many IchiRuki readers lol.  
- qgjpadawan: Yeah, I'm a converter by day, writer by night 8D  
- yume girl 91: Well thank you (:

Thank you all who gave me constructive criticism instead of flames, it was very helpful (:


	9. Actually Listening

**Vindication**

_Actually Listening_

A week had passed, and the only times she saw Grimmjow were at meetings and when he trained her. They still insulted each other like normal, but everything was different. There was no playfulness in the air, no petty little fights. No, they only interacted with complete seriousness. She wondered if things would go back to normal, because quite frankly, after training, her days were spent in boredom.

But today would be different, because she had something she had to do. Her feet walked confidently through the halls of Las Noches, and she tried to show nothing but determination on her face. Rukia stopped in front of a white door and took in a deep breath. She knocked on the entrance, and waited.

Lilinette opened it. "Yes?"

"Is Stark here?" She peered around the girl's waist and saw that he was sleeping. "Oh, never mind. I'll come back later."

"Nonsense!" This only gave her incentive to wake La Primera. She turned around and walked over to the sleeping man. "Oi!" she yelled and stomped her foot into his stomach. "Waaaaake uuuup!" When she saw him jerk from his sleep, she mentally grinned. "Miss…"

"Rukia," the Shinigami chimed in.

"Right. Miss Rukia is here to see you," she informed him.

Stark stood to his feet lazily, cradling his abdomen. "Yes?"

"Uhm…I have something to ask you."

Lilinette, taking that as her cue, moseyed out of the room.

"Go on."

Rukia walked into the room further. "You said a couple of weeks ago…that you fought Byakuya Kuchiki. I was just wondering…if he said anything…you know, or if he's alright."

Stark smiled slightly. He knew of the two's relation─it wasn't hard to figure out, them having the last name and all. "Your husband is just fine."

"Ehh? Oh, no! Byakuya is my older brother," she corrected with an awkward expression.

"Ah. Well, your brother is fine."

"He didn't…say anything?"

Stark sat down on a chair and looked to her with an unnamed expression. "I told him that I wasn't interested in fighting him, but I could not allow him to get any closer. He told me that anyone who stood in his way would be eliminated. Quite dully, might I add." _Not the most upbeat fellow._

"Heh heh, that sounds like my Nii-sama," she replied with nostalgia written ever-so-clearly across her face. "Well, thank you. I was just curious." He didn't _sound _mad at her, but then again, he was unaware of her 'traitorous' decision at the time. What would he think when he heard from Renji? She smiled politely and turned to leave.

"Kuchiki," Stark called from behind her.

"Yes?" She turned just enough to catch sight of him.

"Your brother was an unbelievably good fighter. I couldn't lay a scratch on him. He was evenly fighting with La Primera." Even though the fight was short-lived, he knew it would have been one of the most difficult battles he'd ever experienced.

Rukia beamed proudly. "Thank you for saying that." With that, she left and headed down the direction she came from. There was one other thing on her to-do list.

* * *

Rukia knocked on yet another white door. Nnoitra opened it with a blank expression. When he saw who it was, he smiled sadistically. "How may I help you?"

"I want to know."

Nnoitra only smiled and opened to door completely to allow her space. When she walked through, he ran a tongue across his bottom lip and shut the door. Turning around, he followed her to where she stood. "Not going to sit?" The two stood face-to-face next to the wall.

"I'm not here for your games." She had came prepared, both physically and mentally. The weight of Sode no Shirayuki at her side gave her a sense of security. She still wasn't capable of killing him, but she only hoped she had at least reached the point where she could protect herself. "I want to know what happened…everything."

"Tuh," he scoffed lightly and frowned somewhat condescendingly at her. "Should I start with how I killed her, or when she first came into the lion's den?"

"The beginning. Everything."

"Stupid woman," he jeered. "You must be quite the masochist to come here and ask me such a thing."

"Stop stalling!" she retorted breathlessly.

The 5th Espada's eyebrows furrowed, and he slammed a hand around her head and to the wall. He was slightly impressed at how the worthless bitch was keeping a grip on herself and not cowering in fear like before. "Fine. But what do I get?"

Rukia displayed a look of disgust at his suggestive taunt. "How about I don't tell Aizen you cornered and beat me up."

"Ha, he'd never believe such a tale."

Rukia pulled her right sleeve all the way to her shoulder, revealing bruises and cuts. Grimmjow never went easy on her in training.

"Such is the way of a _bitch_." He rolled his eyes and stood up straight, removing his hand from the wall. "She called some names out, ones I didn't know. Little fairies came outta her hair and tried to attack me. Fruitlessly, might I add. After some fun toying around with her, I asked her why she didn't just give up like every other stupid woman on the planet. 'I'm going to save Rukia!' she cried all confidently. 'I'm here to support Ichigo, but I'm also here to rescue my friend!' she told me. And then I just couldn't stand one more annoying word that came outta her mouth, and killed her. I wished I'da done it slow, so I could relish in her pain, but she went out like a light. 'Rukia…I'll still save you,' was the last thing that came outta her mouth. She woulda made a nice chew toy here, but she just annoyed me too much to keep her alive." Nnoitra stared into her eyes, savoring the look on her face.

Tears leaked without her consent from the corners of her eyes. Leave it to Orihime to be so selfless, even to the very end. Pushing past the sick Arrancar, she walked to the door and yanked it open. She had thought she came prepared, and that she wouldn't cry no matter what. But Orihime was such a good person…_ Such a good friend._

_-_

Grimmjow ambled down the hall carelessly, and just as he rounded the corner, he saw a crying girl walk out of Nnoitra's room. After only a second of thinking, his head jumped to conclusions. "'Ey, Shinigami." When she ignored him, he sped up and reached her quickly. He grabbed a hold of her shoulder to stop her. His eyes searched hers, and he noticed she kept her gaze on the bottom right-hand corner. "Look at me," he commanded. When she showed no sign of planning to respond or do as he told, he grit his teeth. "I said fuckin' look at me!"

_Orihime was such a good person. No one could have ever had a purer heart than she did. And she just was…killed…just like that. _Rukia's comatose posture slackened even more, her knees growing weak. Her body started slipping into a near-catatonic state, and she could see how easily it would be to just give up. She didn't know why, but some part of her the entire time believed Orihime was still there. She was just hiding, getting better. But when she heard Nnoitra's words…she knew he couldn't make that up. It sounded just like her.

"Damn it, what the fuck'd he do to you, Shinigami?" he barked in irritation. He saw her sink to her knees and growled. "Nnoitra!" the blue-haired man bellowed.

The 5th Espada, after a few seconds, stepped out of his room. "Yes?"

"What'd you fuckin' do to her, you bitch?"

He looked down at the girl who was on her knees, staring off into space as if her soul had floated away and all that remained was her body. He then looked back up to Grimmjow and smiled. "We got to know each other, if you know what I mean." Ha, egging on that dunce was easier than he thought! "Is there a problem with that, _La Sexta_?"

"Yeah, I got a fuckin' problem with it. Aizen told you not to lay a hand on the Shinigami!"

"Ah, but he meant forcefully. If she consented…."

"Like Hell she did! I'll fucking murder your ass, right here and now."

Nnoitra stared at him darkly. "Are you sure that would be so wise?"

"Oh yeah. I've been lookin' forward to beatin' your punk ass for a while."

"On the contrary, only since the woman came here." He smiled knowingly. "You've gone soft, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. But since you seem so _affectionate _toward the dumb broad, I'll let you in on a little secret: the Shinigami came here on her own accord. I didn't touch her." When he saw the slight confusion make its way onto the muscled man, he cleared his throat. "She wanted to know the _details _about what happened to her friend."

Grimmjow's expression went blank, showing a mask of boredom instantly. "Talk to her again, and I'll castrate your mother fucking ass." With that said, he turned around and stared at the woman dully. Yanking her up by her uniform, he slung her recklessly onto his shoulder and began walking.

"Watch your back Grimmjow. Because the moment you don't, it's mine."

Grimmjow, having one hand against the girl's side to keep her from falling, used his other one to flip the 5th off over his shoulder as he continued walking away. "Asshole," he muttered, not a falter in his step.

* * *

Grimmjow pushed through his bedroom door and walked over to his bed. He dropped Rukia down without care and stared down at her. "Look at me," he commanded darkly. She only stared toward the ceiling, and he knew she couldn't hear him. He thought she was beginning to get over this whole ordeal. He _thought _she had begun healing. In fact, she probably had, and in turn felt confident enough to see her friend's murderer and ask what happened. But her self-confidence was higher than it should have been. Because she wasn't ready.

He didn't understand why she was so sad over one little friend. Hadn't she seen many friends get killed before her very eyes, being a Shinigami and all? He was positive this wasn't the first time she had experienced a loss. So shouldn't she have learned how to control her emotions, not to show her weakness, her sadness? He had overestimated her.

Deciding that she wasn't going to shake from her stupor by herself, he lifted her by the waist and carried her like a football to the bathroom. Setting her in the tub, he turned the right nozzle, allowing cold water to spray down on her.

Rukia could hear him. Rukia could see, could feel, could taste and smell. But she didn't want to respond. She wanted to be left alone, to think by herself, and to not be bothered. But her tactic backfired and evoked an opposite reaction. Grimmjow, instead, paid more attention to her. And that water was freezing… She just thought that it would be so easy to lock everyone out, and to shut herself down, but Grimmjow wasn't going to let her. He wasn't going to let her hide like a little baby. Hiding would just be so easy, though, and─_No! I'm done with this. I'm getting over this, forgetting everything. I will forget Orihime, Ichigo, Renji, Byakuya, Captain Ukitake, Kiyone, Sentaro, Uryuu, Chad…I will forget them all. This is my new home, and I'm done. I will not be sad. I will start a new life here. But first, I have to get it all off my chest, just one last time… _She stood up and turned off the water, ignoring the weight of her soaked clothing. She looked over to Grimmjow, who seemed unamused. "If I talked, would you listen?"

"Are you going to cheer the fuck up?" He uncrossed his arms and threw her a towel.

She smirked slightly at him. "Yes."

She just needed one more night of crying, one more night of remembering and feeling sorry for herself. And Grimmjow knew it.

"Fine." He wasn't particularly looking forward to this, because face it, he wasn't the best at understanding or comprehending emotions. But if it meant that Rukia would be back to her normal self, he would suck it up. _All I gotta do is tune her out, right?_

Rukia, after changing into a clean, dry set of clothes, headed back to Grimmjow's room and entered without knocking. She rested her eyes on Grimmjow, who was laying down with his arms crossed behind his head as a makeshift pillow. She laid next to him and stared up at the same spot he was.

After a moment of silence, Grimmjow's eyebrows furrowed. "I thought you were gonna fucking talk?"

"I'm thinking."

"Well think faster, this is annoying."

Rukia rolled her eyes. She told him all about her life, or at least the important things about it. She told him about Kaien, and how she killed him. She told him about growing up in the Rukon District with Renji, and entering the Shinigami Academy. She told him about Byakuya, and Hisana. She told him about Ichigo, and giving him her powers. About Orihime, and her other human friends. She told him about being taken to Soul Society, and being rescued. She told him about everything.

And somehow, oddly enough, it worked. Because after she finished spilling her life story on Grimmjow, she felt as if all her burdens had been lifted, and somehow given to the Arrancar. She knew they weren't, because he didn't give a fuck about her friends or family, but it was a natural reaction her spirit felt. It felt better, completely healed, or better yet, never even wounded in the first place. She felt happy, and she wiped the tears from her eyes. They would be her last, she would make sure of it.

Grimmjow soaked it all up. Despite his original plan of ignoring her, he actually found everything that happened quite funny. A lot of it was hysterically ironic and just plain hilarious in his eyes. He didn't feel sorry for her, or wish that none of it had happened. He didn't sympathize with her, because in his opinion, it was all necessary in building her character. If she hadn't grown up a street kid, if she hadn't killed the love of her life, or been about to die at the Sokyouku, she wouldn't be Rukia. So while she told him everything about her life, he laughed mentally at her weak points and strong points, and at her ironic situations and near-death experiences. He laughed at it all, and knew that after tonight, if she ever thought back on it, she would laugh, too.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't know why, but Grimmjow just seems like the type that flips people off.

And, ah, I hope Nnoitra isn't TOO out of character. I usually kinda skip past some parts in the anime, and haven't seen too much of the 5th. But from what I've seen, he's a sexist freak. Sexy, too. Kidding, kidding lmao.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are the only decent ones.

Thanks for such awesome reviews! They're…awesome (:

And, uhm, sorry I lied... NEXT chapter has the half-naked scene ;p Forgot about this one. Have a happy weekend (:


	10. Adjustment

**Vindication**

_Adjusting to Life_

Weeks went by. Rukia had been living in Las Noches for over three months now. And life was so much easier, so much simpler. Aizen was waiting for when the Soul Society would send its group in to Hueco Mundo again. Looking at all the circumstances, to everyone except Aizen, Gin, and Tousen, it seemed like the Shinigami weren't going to attack first. Rukia didn't care anymore. If they came, she would fight, but if not, then that was fine, too. They probably felt there was no reason to immediately attack, since she had 'betrayed' the Soul Society. There was no one to save, so they had time to prepare and plan strategically.

But in Aizen's eyes, he knew better. Even if the Soul Society thought she was a traitor, there were a select few who wouldn't. Renji Abarai would never believe it, and neither would Ichigo Kurosaki. He didn't know enough about the Karakura Town humans, but they were friends with Rukia, so they probably didn't think she was a traitor either. He knew Ichigo would have no problem storming in against Soul Society's orders, especially with the need to save Rukia and avenge Orihime Inoue. He knew Abarai, if it came down to a life-or-death situation, would go against Soul Society's orders and go with Ichigo. But even if they had allowed whoever wanted to go to go, they would be crushed. Ten Espada and a Lieutenant-level Shinigami was his first line of defense and offense. And then there was Gin and Tousen. And then there was him. Soul Society would not come out on top. He just wouldn't allow it.

Rukia had adjusted well to living in Las Noches, in Aizen's opinion. She had formed friends with Grimmjow, and some of the Espadas' fraccion. She was no longer deterred by Gin Ichimaru or Nnoitra. They had both given up on trying to scare her silly, though still slipped in their little mind games every now and then. It was just their nature.

Aizen was aware of the daily training Grimmjow gave Rukia, and approved of it in hopes of her being more useful on the battlefield. He wasn't exactly sure of her level, but he was pretty sure she could take down a Vice Captain without too many serious injuries.

Espada no longer thought much on her being here. Some initially didn't like it, but everyone had adjusted. And slowly, she had become a member of the 'family.'

And his plan was slowly beginning to fall into place.

* * *

"Okay, Shinigami, your defense sucks."

Rukia stuck her tongue out childishly. "My defense is better then yours," she spit arrogantly. It was inevitable. Hanging out with Grimmjow had led her to be a bit more arrogant than her abilities should allow.

His eyebrows raised at the challenge. "Oh really?" He withdrew Pantera--she'd finally gotten good enough to where he needed a weapon--and charged in her direction, flashing out of sight.

Rukia whipped around in the nick of time and protected herself with her blade. As he pressed his zanpakuto against hers, Sode no Shirayuki slowly started inching toward her chest.

"Just because you are fast enough to see where I move doesn't mean you're stronger than me." He wasn't even using all his strength, and he hoped she realized that.

"What? You want me to do push ups and sit ups? I don't need to be stronger than yo--just faster." She zipped out of sight, flashing from side to side, corner to corner.

Grimmjow, eyes closed, shot his arms out and caught her by the ankle, slamming her down to the ground. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say. Speed is important," he looked down at her, "but without strength, all you can accomplish is running away." He grinned excitedly. "And in any case, you still aren't faster than me, so you have nothing! No speed, no strength, no defense or offense, and especially no style."

She pushed herself to her feet and glared up at him. "Style? I fail to see how that helps in fighting…"

"Well, if you have the other things I mentioned, then you're already gonna win. But with style, you'll win _and _look good. See, if you were to win," he laughed at the thought, "then you'd just look…normal. You would look so bland." When Rukia rolled her eyes, he backed up a few paces. He would have to show her what he meant. He used Sonido to his fullest extent and flashed from her sight, appearing in many different places seemingly at once. The crackling sound lingered behind him. Finally, he appeared above her and came down, driving the back of his leg on her head.

She caught herself with her hands, preventing her face from smashing into the floor. Before she could get off of her hands and knees, he kicked her side and sent her flying into the wall. As she slid down, she opened her eyes--which she hadn't realized were closed--and saw Grimmjow sauntering in her direction. He lifted her by the collar. "This would be the point where I fry your ass with a Cero and killed you. And that, including the entire battle, is my style. It's no style at all."

Rukia was confused. Was it the head injury or the nonsense he was spewing? She wasn't quite sure.

"Well, we're done. Let's eat."

Rukia nodded and sheathed her sword. She stood up and rubbed her head. "That hurt you know."

"Cry me a fuckin' river."

They grabbed something to eat from the cafeteria and headed back to Rukia's room with their food. Rukia shoved through the door and flopped onto her bed, deftly not dropping her food. She sat Indian-style and picked at her plate of assorted vegetables and meats. Grimmjow sat next to her, his feet planted on the floor as he lead over and rested his elbows on his knees, eating his food hungrily.

"I think I'm going to decorate my room."

Grimmjow immediately thought it was dumb. "Uh, why?"

"'Cause it's so boring." She had a Chappi theme in mind.

"Whatever." He didn't care, as long as it wasn't that stupid rabbit she loved. If it was, he wasn't coming to her room anymore.

Rukia sighed and set her plate and zanpakuto on her nightstand. She had only eaten a little bit, and was less hungry than she thought. Grimmjow set his empty plate on top of the table as well. She stared in disbelief at how much, and at how fast he could eat. Men. They were like garbage disposals when it came to eating. "I'm thinking Chappi."

"Great," he replied with sarcasm evident. "Why not write 'I'm a frilly little girl' all over the walls while you're at it?"

Rukia punched him in the arm harshly. "Like you'd have any better ideas!"

"Yeah, how about you just leave it the fuck alone? Looks fine the way it is."

"Tch. You're so dull. If you ever got a house, it'd be all white and boring."

"If you got a house, people would think you were a pedophile trying to lure little kids in by fucking plastering bunny rabbits and candy all over the place." He grinned and looked at her as she fumed. "What? Don't believe me?"

Rukia rubbed her teeth against each other and kicked her foot into his side, which he then grabbed by the ankle. She tried yanking it back, but he didn't let go. She threw a punch, but he caught that, too. Her right limbs rendered useless, she flailed about, trying to break free. And before she could even think about what was happening, their position changed. In one fluid motion, he was on top of her, caging her in with his arms and knees like he had weeks ago. He grinned down at her. "Awe, is the little pedophile mad?"

Rukia's eyes narrowed and she punched into his chest. Though when he didn't double over, she cursed inwardly. Slowly, she started losing the will to punch and kick him for his jeers, and just as slowly, she started breathing irregularly. An image of a month ago flashed before her eyes, and she remembered when they were in this similar position. Though, this time it was different. Before, when Grimmjow caged her in, they had snapped out of their lusting stupor. And this time, they were slowly beginning to drown in it. But if anything like last time was going to happen, she would be the dominant one. She would have control over the two of them.

She rolled her and Grimmjow over, now straddling his torso, only to be rolled back.

"Fuck no, Shinigami," he said through a grin. He would be the dominant one. Before she could protest or try to roll them over again, he pressed his lips to hers. His hands slowly but confidently roamed her body, finally resting on her sides.

Rukia, getting lost in her swirl of desire, moaned into his lips quietly, her hands resting palm-up against his bare chest. She felt heat wash over her, and a throbbing pleasure beginning to start up. She gripped onto his jacked and slid it off of his arms. She stared at his muscled biceps and chest as he broke the kiss and moved his lips to her neck. Her breath caught in her throat, and she sighed raggedly. His hands worked expertly at untying her sash, and he tore the top of her Shinigami uniform from her. Never removing his lips from her skin, he slid one hand under the small of her back and lifted her to him while his other hand snapped the clasps of her bra off. He sat up and pulled it off and over her arms, tossing it to the side.

Rukia stared up at the Arrancar, her chest heaving up and down in excitement. She bit her bottom lip for a moment, and then jerked to a sit, crashing her lips to his. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms locked around the back of his neck as she pressed her bare chest to his.

He moved his lips from hers to her neck, sliding them down to her right breast. Hearing her moan encouraged him, and he sucked at her nipple, his tongue trailing circles around the pink spot. His right hand pressed against her back, keeping her close, while his left hand massaged her left breast. He leaned forward, causing them to fall back into their earlier laying position on the bed. His hands moved back to her sides, and he pushed his lips to hers yet again. Her arms were still around his neck, and the heat inside of her grew sharper.

There was a knock on the door, and Rukia broke the kiss to look at the entrance. "Ignore it," Grimmjow ordered, catching her lips in his again. The knock sounded again, this time more urgent, and the two paid no attention. The knock turned into a banging, and Grimmjow growled lowly. "Who the fuck is it?" he asked, sitting up and pulling Rukia's chest against him in case anyone entered without permission.

"Excuse me," a female voice called politely, "but Lord Aizen says all Espada are to meet in the main room immediately. Miss Kuchiki, too."

Rukia glanced to Grimmjow with a semi-knowing look on her face. There must have been either a change of plans on Aizen's or Soul Society's side.

Grimmjow showed nothing but pure annoyance as he lifted Rukia from his lap and slipped his jacket on. He waited for her to slip on her bra and top, as well as grab her zanpakuto. They headed toward the meeting room, and took their seats.

After everyone was accounted for, Aizen spoke. "The Shinigami are here. Among them is Ichigo Kurosaki, the Quincy and other human, Renji Abarai, Hitsugaya Toushiro, Matsumoto Rangiku, Soi Fon, Byakuya Kuchiki, Zaraki Kenpachi, his Lieutenant, Izuru Kira, and a few Special Task Force members. You all are expected to eliminate them."

Everyone nodded and then headed out of Las Noches for the next stage of the war. The Espada knew that if all were defeated, it would send a grave message to Soul Society. They were stupid to send in their best people all at once, only to have them exterminated.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, yay for half-naked smexiness!

Uhm, I'd like to just say a few things to some of my reviewers who won't stop complaining. I _get _that you don't like Orihime. I _get _I'm making her OOC. Deal the freak with it. If you don't like Orihime, and you don't like me not portraying her the way she really is, then stop reading and reviewing. I don't give a duck about the review count, just the quality. So please stop bitching about Orihime-related things. Thanks, love you dearly ;)

Oh, and in response to someone who asked - I don't keep up-to-date with the manga. I have neither the time nor the internet. - Correction, I finally got my internet back

Thanks for the wonderful reviews (:


	11. Battles of the So Called Heart

**Vindication**

_Battles of the So-Called Heart_

Ichigo could see Grimmjow's figure in the distance. It was safe to say the substitute soul reaper looked like crap. Dark circles underlined his eyes, his hair was messier than usual, and he had a raw look of hurt and determination on his face. He had lost two things dear to him, one permanently. He'd be damned before he let the other loss become permanent, too.

Anticipation itched its way to his skin, and it took all of his restraint not to lash forward and chase the Arrancar down. No, he would wait like a serious and mature fighter. But there was no denying the murderous look in his eyes. Before, he wasn't one to kill mercilessly or torture, but after Orihime…after her death, he wanted nothing more than to watch the Espada suffer, especially Nnoitra. And after he--her partner for Christ's sake!--had attacked Rukia…that had been the topping to his broken heart. If it hadn't been for the Espada, he would never have done such a thing… He wanted revenge, but more than anything, he wanted Rukia. He had to apologize, and save her…he missed her, and quite possible, just maybe, he loved her.

He hated all of the Espada now. Nnoitra was the number one on his 'List of People I Want to Kill.' Aizen was second, because he was sure Aizen had a play in Orihime's death and Rukia's capture. And Grimmjow was third, because he was the one who had kidnapped Rukia and started this whole mess in the first place. Not wanting to pass up the opportunity to kill La Sexta, he would wait until he was done with him before chasing down Nnoitra and then Aizen.

Grimmjow, upon seeing Ichigo, flashed forward, stopping a few feet away from the human. "Well, well. Don't you look angry?" he asked through a wide grin. Provoking the kid would prove to be entertaining.

Ichigo made no change in emotion. "Grimmjow," he seethed. "I won't let you live today. I'm going to make sure this fight is your last."

Grimmjow laughed in skepticism. "I doubt that, Kurosaki. I'll beatcha today, god damn it." He smirked. "So is the only reason you're here to avenge your little female friend?"

"I'm here to take back Rukia."

"Ah. I thought you'd have realized by now. She doesn't want to come back. She finally realized that this side will prevail. Can't blame her, though, can you? She only wants to survive." His eyes showed no sign of humor anymore, now dull and uncaring.

"I know Rukia. She only chose to stay here to protect her friends. She's as torn over Orihime's death as the others."

"Bull shit, Kurosaki! You keep tryin' to reason her choice, I don't care. But she's not going back with you, not because any of us are stopping her, but because she _likes_ living in Las Noches."

"Enough!" Ichigo replied, his scowl twisting into a deeper anger. He gripped Zangetsu in his hands and charged forward, slashing at Grimmjow. When the Espada moved from the way, he pushed off the ground and chased after him. The substitute Shinigami zipped forward with a battle cry, swinging his zanpakuto down mercilessly.

Grimmjow shielded his chest with his left arm. Ichigo was faster than usual, and he was only having enough time to defend or escape. _I'm fuckin' tired of this._ Running was not his style. Why was Ichigo stronger and faster than last time, without even the use of his Bankai? He withdrew his zanpakuto and scratched against it. "Grind, Pantera!" His hair grew out longer, and his features became more feline. He raised his claws in the air, which glinted from the fake sunlight, and his tail swished in the wind.

"Keh. Bankai!" Ichigo was prepared to go all out in the fight, but there was one thing he refused to do. He wouldn't let his hollow self come forth. Shirosaki would not take any participation in any of his battles at Hueco Mundo, or at least for the three he held a personal hatred for. No, he wanted the satisfaction of saying he avenged Orihime; only him. Even if it was a part of him, it just wasn't the same.

* * *

Rukia wasn't as emotionless as she was before, but her face was still reserved and composed in her usual manner nonetheless. Whenever she engaged in battle, like so taught by the Kuchiki family, she tried to keep her equanimity together. She wouldn't jump up in down after landing a hit, cry from the pain, or show her fright. Though, sometimes there were holes in her composure, and anger leaked out. But it was only ever anger…or so she told herself. "Renji," she said formally. Her obvious pseudo-hatred leaked from her lips like venom. She was a good actor, but those who were close to her could see straight through her facade.

"Rukia, this is ridiculous. I know you're not a traitor, so drop the act already!" he barked. "It's wearing a bit thin, don't you think?" He wasn't going to fight her, because even though he knew she was tough, he also knew he could beat her easily. He wasn't aware that she had undergone several weeks of training under an Espada. And at any rate, he knew that a physical fight between them just wasn't…right. Rukia was his childhood friend, and he would always love her, maybe not romantically, but in a way a brother looks after his sister. A flash of his Captain's face went through his mind, and he shoved the memories of the earlier conversation he had had with the nobleman away.

If he wouldn't attack, then she would. She chanted a Hado spell, and aimed her finger at Renji. A red ball of energy shot forth with immeasurable strength and velocity.

Renji narrowly dodged it, and his eyes turned to slits. He smirked slightly. "You were always known for your mastery of Kido, so that was no surprise to me. But you can't beat me, Rukia." His competitive nature used to get the best of him. When they were growing up, she had always had more power. Now, he loved flaunting the fact that he surpassed her easily.

"Still arrogant I see," she replied through a faint smirk. She wanted the joy of proving him wrong. "You've never actually beaten me, have you?" Because as far as she could recall, they were in separate classes in the Academy, and never sparred.

"Ha! I was only afraid you'd get killed!" he jeered.

"Then prove me wrong."

Within a moment, the lighthearted air turned into a serious atmosphere. Renji's eyes narrowed. "If I beat you, you come back with me."

"Deal. And if I win, you give up trying to save me."

Renji was hesitant. Because even though he knew she'd lose, he didn't want to wager that much. "Fine," he spit sourly, not liking it. He had to win, and he wasn't going to hold back. So maybe he _would_ fight his childhood friend. But if it would save her, he would do anything.

Rukia withdrew Sode no Shirayuki, her countenance void of emotion. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki."

"Roar, Zabimaru!" And the two former best friends charged forward.

* * *

"You know, your sister asked about you a few weeks ago." Stark stared into the cold, black eyes of Byakuya Kuchiki. He didn't seem interested in what Stark had to say, but Stark knew, under that mask, he was extremely curious. "She wanted to know how you were, if you were hurt, etc. She's a nice girl, you know."

Byakuya did know. He knew his little sister would never betray the Soul Society, and he would always protect her. He made a promise.

"I don't want to fight you again. It wouldn't be easy to go back to her and tell her you were injured, or worse yet, dead. She was already heartbroken over her friend's death, and healed from it. I don't like watching her mope around. So why don't you just give up? Your pride will stay in tact, if that's what you're worried about."

"I am here on Soul Society's orders. Anyone who is a threat to the Soul Society must be eliminated." But even if they weren't, they still had Rukia…

Stark sighed. "I see. That is unfortunate, then. Because anyone who is a threat to Aizen must be eliminated. You might have fared well last time, but I wasn't even in my released form; do you honestly think one captain could defeat me?" If there was anyway to avoid a fight, Stark would take that route.

"You haven't went up against my Bankai yet," he countered. "Defeating you won't be a quick task," he had to admit, Stark was a tough fighter, "but not impossible."

Stark's eyes closed solemnly. "Alright, as you wish."

* * *

Ichigo panted softly, blood dribbling down his temple. Grimmjow landed on the ground, about ready to pass out. "Tell me, Shinigami, were you in love with that girl?"

Ichigo continued to pant, and stared down the Espada. "It wasn't like that." He paused, catching his breath. "Orihime was a good friend of mine." A friend that he did love, but… Well, he wasn't quite sure of what he felt. His emotions were still out of balance, and while one thought in his head told him that he loved Orihime, the other told him that he was _in_ love with her. There was a difference, and he wasn't quite sure which one was right. But he tried to keep those thoughts from surfacing, even if in vain.

"Then let me ask you this, Kurosaki." He wiped the blood from his lip with the back of his palm. "Are you in love with the Shinigami woman?" Had he even ever said her name?

"It's…I…it's not like that either. I owe Rukia a lot, she's just as important to me as Orihime was." Maybe he was lying to himself. Maybe he did love Rukia…but he loved her differently. Like a brother, a friend, a partner, and a lover combined. But he didn't expect an Espada to understand. Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the look on Grimmjow's face. He couldn't quite place the Arrancar's expression. Anger, relief, indifference? It all mixed together. And suddenly, he realized something. "Why would you care? Why would someone like you care?" No, Grimmjow would never ask such a question. Grimmjow wasn't the type to strike a conversation about love in the middle of a fight.

"None of yer damn business."

Ichigo's eyes widened, and then turned red from anger. "YOU!" he yelled angrily. "You care about Rukia!"

Grimmjow's face remained indifferent. "Fuck no, Shinigami. I care about no one."

"Bull shit! You may not love her, but you care about her! You'd care whether she died or not!"

"Yeah, 'cause Aizen'd cut my friggin' balls off if she kicked the fuckin' bucket."

"No. You care about her. How dare you care about her, and you keep her in a place like this! How dare you care about her and escort her onto the battlefield to fight her friends! You know she doesn't want to do that!" he yelled even louder, even angrier.

"You talk like you know her, Shinigami. You know nothing about what she feels when she steps onto the battlefield."

"And you do?" Ichigo bit out.

"Yeah. She feels alive. She's not reluctant to fight her friends anymore. She's over all of you. You didn't listen to her, and she doesn't plan to spend her time fuckin' tryin' to save your sorry asses."

Ichigo was sick of this. "You don't know anything about her, you bastard. So don't try and talk like you do."

"What a fuckin' hypocrite! She's told me everything, Shinigami. She told me her every thought from when she was a little twerp until she found out that girl was killed." He grinned widely at the look on Ichigo's face. "It bothers you, doesn't it? You thought that besides that redheaded Shinigami, you knew her more than anyone else. You thought you were the closest person to her. Well guess what. You _were_ until you attacked her. Until she started hanging out with me instead." He was getting pumped full of new, inexplicable energy from watching Ichigo grow with jealousy.

And Ichigo was getting more and more energy with every word Grimmjow spit out. "Rukia would never befriend someone like you." It didn't matter what he said, he knew Rukia.

The two powered up for one final attack, ready to determine the winner. There was a subliminal prize in winning. The winner would be able to claim he knew Rukia more, even though it had nothing to do with it. The two lashed forward, ready to tear his opponent's head off.

* * *

Rukia fell to a knee, coughing up blood. She felt weak, but she refused to lose. Her eyes traveled warily across the yellow haze and landed on Renji's form.

He was also on one knee. "Damn, she withstood my Bankai." He glanced over to her. "Guess I shoulda known you wouldn't go down so easily."

Rukia smirked. "I could say the same about you." To think, Grimmjow's lessons on defense actually helped her withstand a full-frontal attack of his bankai... She thought about thanking him later, but knew that would never happen. You just don't thank Grimmjow Jeagerjacques without creating an awkward aura immediately afterward. There was a mutual understanding between the two: no mushy-ness.

He frowned in dismay. "What do you want to stay so badly for? Ichigo won't talk to anyone unless absolutely necessary. But I know he would've opened up to you. Or at least talked, even just a little bit. He's been going through Hell. He loved Orihime more than any of us, and you're going to let him suffer like that?"

Rukia stopped the sadness before it even had a chance to start forming. "Ichigo is strong. He dealt with his mother's death."

"Yeah, but in his eyes, Rukia, everything he loved has left him. His mother died, Orihime died, and you were kidnapped…and refuse to come back. I know you're trying to protect us, but its only making things worse."

Rukia glanced to the sand beneath her feet, and then to Renji again. "I just…"

"Why don't you ever like accepting help from anyone?! Let Ichigo and I take care of you, without you putting up a fight for once! I don't mind saving you, and neither does Ichigo. In fact, it gives Ichigo something to look forward to. He has Chad and Uryuu and me, but it's not the same."

"I can't leave…"

"Why the hell not Rukia! Give me one good reason why you can't leave, and it better not be because you're protecting your friends, because that's _not_ what you're doing!" He used his sealed zanpakuto to help him stand up, and began walking toward her.

Rukia felt a sudden burst of two reiatsu, and she gasped. "Ichigo and Grimmjow!" she yelled in concern and stood up.

Renji grinned, but then frowned. _Ichigo AND Grimmjow…? What the hell's going on?_ He followed her as she ran toward the fight. Was she friends with an Espada? No, that wasn't possible. Rukia hated everyone in Las Noches. They were responsible for Orihime's death! _Rukia, what have you gotten yourself into?_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow, uhm, I had planned to show a LOT more battles with a LOT more actual fighting in them. But I erased Stark and Byakuya's full scene, as well as Ichigo and Grimmjow's and Renji and Rukia's. It just looked like irrelevant bulk, in my eyes.

The next chapter is probably my favorite so far. And like, there aren't even any boob scenes in it. I conned my friend Leon into drawing one of the scenes in the next chapters, because I believe it's a very pivotal one, and let me tell you, he did an amazing job. But I won't post it until my next AN, bwaha.

p.s. Freaking, I'm craving a role play so bad. If anyone is interested in RPing a (preferably) GrimmRuki RP with me, lemme know. I generally would want to play Grimmjow, but I'm leniant. Thanks luffs!

I love all of the reviews you guys give me! They make me smile :)


	12. Complicated

**Vindication**

_Complicated  
_

Something didn't feel right. Suddenly, she was so utterly and profoundly aware of her surroundings, of herself. Her heart ached as she exceeded her limit of Shunpo. There was a violent drumming in her chest, against her ribcage, as if her heart was trying to get out. The air was too shallow, and although she took in large and continuous gasps, it felt as if her lungs had stopped altogether. Pieces of sand flitted away, sweat rolled down her cheeks, and she was slowly breaking. Her fear of losing another person dear to her clouded her thoughts, choking her.

She had outrun Renji by far, which would have surprised her any other day and made her proud, but for now, it was the last thing on her mind. Her feet skidded to a halt as she appeared inside a blinding swirl of dust. She could feel Grimmjow and Ichigo close by, and knew this sandstorm had been their doing. Had they attacked so fiercely, so angrily that this was the cause? It was suffocating, and she had to use her Shinigami uniform sleeve to cover her mouth, not wanting to breathe in sand.

"Ichigo! Grimmjow!" she called, searching for them as she walked blindly through the sand. Her foot caught on something, and she had to quickly establish her balance again to prevent herself from falling. Rukia knelt down, her hands pressing against something warm, hard, and wet. Bringing her hand close to her face, the dark red liquid was evident on her fingers. Coughing violently after forgetting to cover her mouth, she ignored the swirling heap of sand around her and forced her vision to become more clear. Her eyes shook with a glaze of water over them, and she pressed her hand to Grimmjow's hollow mask, as if reassuring the unconscious Arrancar.

"Rukia! Rukia, where are you?" she heard Renji call.

Standing up, she could make out the dark figure of Renji in the near-distance, the sand starting to settle. "Over here! Where's Ichigo?"

"He's over here," responded the redhead.

When the sand regained its place on the ground, the scene was breath-taking, and not in a good way. There was blood splayed next to the two men, the sand soaking it up. Wounds rested along their flesh, some brief and shallow-looking, some decisive and deep. Rukia could hear Ichigo groan in pain, and it was obvious he was trying to get up, but his body was failing him. At the sound of her name in a whisper, she rushed over to the orange-headed boy. "Ichigo! You... You fool!" She tried to keep calm. No tears. She had promised.

"Heh... I don't get it... Nn!" He took in a fluttering breath. "I beat him last time... He... He's stronger now, or...fighting harder." His eyes, for the first time, switched from the sky to Rukia, who was kneeling beside him. "Why is that, Rukia?"

Rukia's head bobbed back ever-so-slightly. "Ichigo, you're hurt. Don't talk," she ordered and her eyes flickered to Renji, whom was on the other side of Ichigo. While Ichigo tried to suppress his winces and pain, the two childhood friends held their own conversation silent conversation.

_Rukia, what's going on?_

_Nothing._

_That's a lie. Now tell me... It's got to do with that Arrancar._

_It has nothing to do with Grimmjow, Renji._

_I see the worry in your eyes, Rukia, you can't fool me._

_I'm worried about Ichigo._

_So will you leave the Arrancar here?_

Rukia looked away. "We need to get him some medical attention." If there were ever a time for Orihime to be living, it was now. Both Ichigo and Grimmjow could've used her healing abilities.

"We left _last_ time due to my injuries," Ichigo wheezed. "I don't care if you've got ties to Grimmjow," he said casually -- he knew her too well. "You're coming back, even if I have to drag your ass back forcefully. You can stay in Soul Society and never even see me again for all I care, because I would never take you from where you belong. But Rukia, you don't belong here."

"Says who, Shinigami?" called a gruff voice. Everyone's head but Ichigo--who couldn't move--turned toward the Espada, him laying in a position identical to Ichigo, only a few feet away.

"Keh. Says me. Are you trying to tell me you think a Shinigami belongs in Las Noches?" His eyes were fixed on the sky again.

"Are you trying to tell me you're a fuckin' idiot?" He paused, eyes on the sky. "I know she don't belong here, dip shit, but orders are orders. Aizen says that she's to remain here. And you and your little crew aren't gonna change that."

"Tell me, if Aizen asked you to kill Rukia, would you do it?"

Rukia could feel the awkward tension surround her, and one glance at Renji told her that he couldn't -- he was completely on Ichigo's side. No one cared what was best for Rukia. No one asked her what _she _wanted. Even so, she didn't want to sit here while Grimmjow and Ichigo held a tensed conversation like two guys in a bar. They were so weak they had reverted to their normal state, and they were half-open for Christ's sake!

"Hell yeah I'd do it."

Rukia froze at that. She didn't know why her body had stopped its functioning, even if only for a second, but she quickly shook it away and stood up, walking over to Renji. God...how was she supposed to do this? She couldn't send Ichigo off again, but she couldn't leave Grimmjow here. It just wasn't an option. She couldn't bring Ichigo back to Las Noches' medical wing, and she was pretty sure Grimmjow would not be taken to the Fourth Division upon entering the Soul Society... Rukia was skilled in the art of kido, but even if she performed a healing spell, it wouldn't have much effect. It wouldn't pull them out of danger of dying. Before she could think any further, she caught a movement in the corner of her eye.

Grimmjow stood, blood still oozing from his wounds and everything. Had they been less deep than she first thought? Her eyes narrowed, and she realized that the majority of his wounds were not life-threatening. She swallowed hard. She _knew _Ichigo's injuries were so terrible that he was rendered motionless, unable to even sit up. "Gr-Grmmjow," Rukia stuttered as the blue-haired Espada took a few steps toward her. Renji was quick to shove her behind him, however.

Grimmjow's eyes were dull and emotionless as he stared at the redhead. "Move."

"There's no way--Ah!" He felt himself thrust into the air, and he hadn't even seen when Grimmjow had kicked--or was it a punch?--him, sending him flying.

Grimmjow stared down at the tiny Shinigami before him. His teal irises were dull and apathetic, his expression displaying a look of boredom and indifference. He could see the worry in her eyes. She feared for Kurosaki's life. "You're too much trouble for your own good."

Rukia's eyes fell to the sand before her. She knew. The Soul Reaper felt her body lifted, and the wind rushed her by with a crackling zip. Her mind in a frenzy, she tried to form words. "Grim... Where...? Stop! Ichigo's back there and he's hurt!" She let out a small "oomph" as her backside hit the ground. She jumped to her feet quickly, not liking to look he gave her. So emotionless and cold... She took a step back as he took one toward her, and she wondered why she felt scared by him.

"Did you know that I could kill you right now and receive the same level of punishment Nnoitra did?" Which, to this day, he didn't know the extent of.

Her eyes hardened, her exterior strong and confident, but she was shaking beneath her wall of strength. "And? So what, you're going to kill me now? Is that it?" She wouldn't allow him to play with her. If he was going to do it, then he should just do it, in her opinion. She'd been getting better at her training, but for some reason she still felt she needed more lessons from him--or maybe she didn't, but wanted them anyway. He wasn't the ideal teacher, but...

He stepped closer, and Rukia could see that his hand was itching to pierce her, or to fry her body with a Cero. Why was he acting like this all of the sudden? "What...has gotten into you, Grimmjow?" Her eyebrows furrowed. This picture of him...it was just so wrong. He was going to kill her, wasn't he? Why...? She had thought... Maybe.... Just -- No. An Arrancar and a Shinigami...she should've seen this coming.

As he stepped closer to her, her fear and resignation was almost tangible. He stopped in front of her, his jacket brushing up against her uniform. He stared down at her. She had been here for a few months, and he had noticed a change in himself. He had befriended her. Willingly hung out with her, trained her, kissed her, wanted to do so much more with her... How nice would have felt if that maid hadn't interrupted them earlier? To feel her warmth around him, their bodies meshing into one, the heat, the passion, the pleasure... And after they were done, to roll off of her and stare up at the ceiling while she curled into his side, asleep.

No! Fuck that. That's what dumb motherfuckers thought about, the ones who were so weak that their bitches were probably stronger than them. Grimmjow didn't have room for this pansy-ass shit. He was going to become King of Hueco Mundo. No one would get in his way of that.

And yet, as he stared down at her silent form, something bounced around in his veins like a rush of anxiety or fear. But that couldn't be right. Grimmjow didn't fear anything, especially not some damn Shinigami woman. He wanted to kill her so much. She was just a nuisance who hindered him in the most complicated of ways. Why the fuck couldn't he move his hand?! _Stab the bitch, damn it! Kill her. She's a Shinigami. God...damn it!_

Rukia flinched at the first sign of contact being made between her and Grimmjow. But instead of a piercing, sharp pain, she was engulfed by an inexplicable warmth. Two arms wrapped around her back, pulling her closer, but he stopped their faces from touching. His eyes bore into hers, and she could see the slight apathy still there, but something else... Her eyed watered, and she had to repeat mentally the promise she made not to cry. Instead of tears, she let her lips release her excess emotion, and pressed them gently but firmly to his. She raised a hand to his hollow mask and pulled back as soon as he began to return the kiss. She smiled sadly. "I...cannot leave Ichigo lying there. Please do not stop me from helping him."

Grimmjow's eyed widened, not from her words, but from her kiss. He felt so sick, so shallow and nauseous. It was so different. Why hadn't that triggered his sexual 'beast' he harbored inside? Why hadn't he restricted her head from moving, hungrily rolling his tongue over hers? What had she _done _to him? And the Shinigami, she -- she had kissed differently, too. What was that? It was almost...a goodbye. He quickly wiped his face of emotion. "Shinigami, you know you can't run to him."

"Why the hell not?!" She remembered when Renji pinned her to the human town's lamppost, telling her she couldn't go to Ichigo. Why? Why couldn't she go?

By now, Grimmjow's arms had fallen to his sides, his look of indifference returning. "'Cause I ain't gonna let you."

A challenge? Rukia's eyes narrowed, and she glanced to the side briefly, then looking back.

He caught it -- the aversion of her eyes. She planned to try to run. "Don't even try it."

Her eyebrows raised. "What? Will you kill me?"

"If you run, yeah."

Rukia smirked slightly. She moved her right foot back a little, then used Shunpo to zip off. However, instead of wind rushing past her, her face met sand. As she was faced down into the ground, she could feel Grimmjow's foot on the back of her head, keeping it locked in place. He towered over her. "Shinigami, didn't I tell you before to not think I went soft?"

Rukia tried to use her hands to push her off the ground, but as soon as her head raised an inch, it was slammed back down, this time her cheek being smashed into the grains. "I don't care what you are! I'm not going to abandon Ichigo! I'm not going to betray my friends any longer! Staying in Las Noches, fighting them...it's done nothing!" No, not like she thought it would. "I'm going back to Soul Society, where I will endure my punishment obligingly."

"So you're going to commit suicide, then," he replied dully, foot still on her head.

"Shut up! You know nothing about being noble, so don't lecture me." It was noble, wasn't it, to turn yourself in? Byakuya...he was fighting, but...was it for her, or for the 'threats to Soul Society' that he always used as his reasoning? He probably thought she betrayed them, too... It was a repeat again. Except this time, they had cold-hard proof and reasoning to execute her.

She was a traitor.

Was that what she wanted? Was that what she thought? "Keh. You're pathetic." He removed his foot, but replaced it with his hand and lifted her. It was amazing, to see that his entire hand could lift her up and fit around her head like she was a football. He raised her to eyelevel, reading her eyes carefully. "Shinigami, honestly..."

Rukia's eyes widened. Was this the part where the boisterous, attitude-prone, problematic, heartless guy said something nice and loving? Like...like in the mangas she read?

"Honestly, I don't give a fuck what you want. If you're not gonna fight like Aizen has offered, then I'll take you back to Las Noches, you'll be thrown in your room again, and the rest of us will finish off this pathetic team of Shinigami."

Oh.

It had been nothing like the mangas she read. Of course; it was Grimmjow, so she should have known. Not that she wanted him to get all mushy on her, anyway. It would've only made things awkward, and Rukia would've had to knock sense into him again. She was glad he couldn't change. But.

But, but, _but_.

Grimmjow, still staring and reading her expression carefully, could see her eyes unfocus -- she was drifting into deep thought like she often did. He shook her, and when she snapped from her reverie, he growled and released his grip from her head. As she fell to her feet, he ran a frustrate hand through his aqua-blue hair, yanking out strands in the process. "DAMN IT!" he yelled ferociously, to no one in particular. No... To himself. He kicked a nearby quartz tree. He wanted to punch something -- more than usual.

Things were just so complicated.

He glanced back at Rukia, who stared at him with the awful expression he hated. The one that pleaded him to let her go. His teeth ground together. "You're only fuckin' goin' back to Kurosaki so I can beat his face in s'more! Got that?" he exclaimed in frustration.

Rukia suppressed a grin with a little effort and nodded. They dashed off together, heading back toward the injured Ichigo and probably just-awaking Renji.

A pair of eyes watched as the two passed, and he did well to mask himself. He grinned. Rukia Kuchiki was to be executed the moment she stopped fighting against her former friends. She had no purpose if she was going to try and escape, and it would deal a bigger blow to Soul Society if she were dead rather than simply being kept a prisoner. Hell, look what effect Orihime had on them. But a Shinigami...that was bound to hinder other Shinigami, one of their own killed. This was what Aizen had betrayed to him, at least. Nnoitra just had to wait until she separated from La Sexta. And then he could finally get his fun with her.

Before he killed her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** My fuckin' computer decided to be a retard and like half my files vanished. My settings reverted back to what they were a few months ago, and I was so angry. So, Vindication 12 and 13 was deleted, therefore I had to rewrite this chapter and it did NOT turn out as good as the other one.

My buddy Leon drew the breaking-kiss scene for this chapter. It's on my profile.

So, although this chapter didn't turn out as well-written as the other version, it's decent enough for me to post, and I think I still got all my points across.

_**Thank you to everyone who reviews**_; you have no idea how much they mean to me.


	13. Defiance: Disposition to Resist

**Vindication**

_Defiance: Disposition to Resist  
_

By the time Rukia and Grimmjow had arrived, Renji already had Ichigo standing up, and had Ichigo's arm around the back of his shoulders to help support him. It was easy to tell that they were shocked _both _Rukia and Grimmjow were back. They had anticipated a chase. "Ru-Rukia...!" Ichigo called out in surprise.

Rukia's eyes softened slightly at the pathetic sight of him. He was battered up and had the hopeless look in his eyes that she hated. It was easy to see he had been getting little sleep, hinted by the dark circles under his eyes, and his hair was messy and his face was a pasty white -- it was strange to see him so distraught, but she knew she should have expected it. He had lost Orihime, and it would take a while for those wounds to heal.

"Is Captain Unohana here?" she asked.

"No, but Hanatarou is. I was planning on taking him there and then coming to look for you," Renji replied.

"Come on, we'll take him there now," Rukia said and looked over to Grimmjow for a moment, seeing what his reaction to that would be.

"Fuck no."

Of course. "Fine, Renji, _you _take Ichigo back. I'll be fine here. I'm going to try and...find my brother."

Grimmjow spit to the side.

Renji nodded. He didn't want to abandon her again, but he knew he'd be able to retrieve Rukia more easily without an injured Ichigo to worry about. Plus, she was going to find his Captain, which would make things a lot easier. So, using Shunpo to zip off, he headed toward the 4th Division's 7th seat as if the devil himself were at his heels. He had just about enough of this. It was time Rukia came home.

Rukia glanced over to Grimmjow. "Aizen will be disappointed if all you've done is stand around and argue with me," she told him through a smirk. Her lips then straightened into a hard line. "I won't leave Hueco Mundo before seeing you again, so stop giving me that stupid look. I need to see my brother. Go fight or something," she waved him off.

Grimmjow knew she was right. He couldn't babysit her, and knowing that she had made up her mind to return home, he should probably inform Aizen, but... He would most likely order her death at the sound of that. Not that he cared if the Shinigami bit it, but he wanted to be the one to kill her, not that bitch Aizen. "Fine. But just try and run back to your little Soul Society and I _will _find you."

"Oh, I'm scared," she answered dryly before using a burst of Shunpo to leave. She searched for high amounts of reiatsu. She didn't know why she wanted to see her Nii-sama... Maybe just to see if he hated her insides, if he would call her a traitor. It would hurt, but at least she would know. And she wanted to apologize to him, as well, for disgracing the Kuchiki name. She sighed mentally, knowing that Grimmjow had been the catylist for her actions. She would never had stayed if it weren't for him.

No, that wasn't true. While he did influence her staying, the bigger influence was Orihime's death and her will to protect her friends. She had thought by staying, she could warn everyone. Rukia should've known her two best friends were just as hard-headed as her, and wouldn't give up just because she told them to. Thinking back on it now, she should have realized that first thing.

She hadn't really been looking ahead of her clearly, too caught up in her own thoughts. So when Nnoitra appeared in front of her, it was a shock that made her breath hitch. Her eyes narrowed. He couldn't touch her. Aizen had ordered for her to be unharmed by the Arrancar -- though Grimmjow had broken that rule several times, she thought angrily. He stared at her with wildly entertained eyes that made her sick. Orihime had been staring at these same eyes when she died. It made her blood boil, and a sheen of sweat covered her forehead as her emotions started arising. There was no one she hated more than him right now.

"Hello." His voice was even sickening, twisted with cynicism and bad intentions. He looked dangerous, and every warning signal in Rukia's body was flaring.

"What do you want? Move out of my way," she barked at him, wishing to get away from him as soon as possible. Even if he couldn't hurt her, he emanated the same level of creepiness Gin did. Her eyes turned to the right, and she saw a blonde-haired male. Tesla was his name? She saw Nnoitra give him a nod, as if excusing him. It made her eerie, but she presumed the fraccion was only going to go fight some where.

La Quinta took a step closer, and Rukia didn't like the proximity they had. She took a step back as well. _Why am I backing away? He can't hurt me or anything. _She stared at him with emotionless purple eyes and took a step closer, now in her original position. "I said move." He, like everyone, towered over her. He was but a few inches away, and his smile was frightening. He said nothing, and Rukia soon realized she preferred his jeers rather than his silence. He stepped toward her, and she felt him against her. She swallowed a hard lump at the pressure he let out, and it did well to make her breathing hard and irregular.

"I hear you want to go back to the Soul Society."

A wince was muffled by her closed lips, and her eyes trembled at his words as her mind pieced them together. He knew, and the fact she no longer fought on his side meant... Her legs were telling her to run, to flee, but they wouldn't move. Her muscles were tense to the point of aching. Rukia tried to form words, but was choking on them. Before she could register his movement, she felt his hand sweep across her face, knocking her to the ground. She cupped her cheek and jaw in disbelief. _Run. _He approached her and drove a foot into her stomach, knocking her a few feet away. She landed on her back, and stared up at the moon. _Run!_

He walked over to her and stomped a foot into her chest, causing her to cough up blood. _RUN! _She stared lifelessly up at the Arrancar. _No, I won't run. I'm going to avenge Orihime. I will end Ichigo's suffering. I will live. _He raised his foot again, this time bringing it down over her face.

His eyes widened as he felt a sudden resistance. His foot was in her two hands, and she was using brute strength to keep it from smashing her face in. He frowned and pressed down harder, watching her arms shake as they tried to hold his foot up. He applied more pressure, and knew the strain on her wrists would come back at her later.

Rukia grunted, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead. She gripped his clothed foot and suddenly let out a burst of strength, flinging him off of her. She stood, cradling her stomach, huffing wildly. The few kicks she had received had done more damage than she expected. She knew she wasn't yet a match for Nnoitra Jiruga, but she protected herself. That counted for something, right?

Nnoitra glared at her in anger. She wasn't strong enough to be a worthy battle opponent, and he had only wanted to beat her up. It was annoying when she tried fighting back. In a rush, he appeared before her, drilling his fist into her stomach. He smiled as even more blood spewed from her mouth, gliding through the air beautifully before sinking into the sand and turning it maroon. He spun around, his leg connecting with her painfully hard. She flew across the air further than before. But he wouldn't even let her hit the ground. He would kick her around like a soccer ball, and every time she descended he would hit her with amazing speed and strength.

Rukia felt helpless, a feeling she hated. She tried withdrawing Sode no Shirayuki, but it was hard when she felt continuous hits coming from all sides. Finally managing to take it out, she winced as it was kicked from her hand. She finally felt her body hit the hard sand. Nnoitra didn't plan to fight her, she realized. He wasn't going to let her fight back. He only wanted to beat her senseless before delivering a final blow. She knew it was hopeless to even think of winning. She couldn't lay a finger on him.

He stood over her, legs on either side of her body. "Well, it looks like you've lived your purpose of a punchbag." She looked absolutely pitiful. Dark red blood stained her skin, still oozing sluggishly from her wounds. Her eyes were closed, slightly swollen and already turning shades of purple.

She couldn't open her eyes. Her tongue was exceedingly dry in her mouth, and an annoying ringing sounded in her ears. It hurt. Everything hurt.

She could hear a sudden commotion, and fervently wished she could see what was happening. Where was her final blow? Where was the blow that would end her pain? She could hear yells and clashes of metal. Blood spurting. Reiatsu pinned her to the ground. It wasn't like she'd be able to move anyway. Every intake of breath she took felt like she was inhaling tiny shards of glass that scratched down her throat and pierced her lungs repeatedly.

And then the pain went away. She was engulfed in a beautiful warmth that felt like Heaven. Was she dead? She couldn't form coherent thoughts, and settled for simply enjoying the warmth and comfort she felt, not wanting to know where it came from. She smiled mentally, and it seemed like hours were passing her by in minutes. She had no grasp on reality, time, or anything except the warmth she felt.

"Captain Unohana, how did she survive?" Who was that talking? _Captain...Ukitake?_

A solemn, serene voice answered him. "She was saved by an Arrancar."

"That's odd. Perhaps we'll get the full story when she awakes."

"Yes, I would assume so."

"Do you think we should wait to tell her?" Ichigo? Was that him?

"What?"

"About Grimmjow."

"Ah. If it's true that he saved her, then he died well."

"Yeah."

* * *

**Author's Note: **This chapter title came from an awesome Grimmjow wallpaper I saw the other day, so credit goes to whomever made it. I though it fit Grimmjow and this chapter very well, since he's breaking rules to keep Rukia alive and all.

Reading through the reviews, there are apparently a few Stark fans on here lol. I'll try and include a bit more of him in future chapters. His res is pretty awesome, haha.

I didn't read through this, so excuse any errors. The next chapter will be kinda flashback mode to reveal what happened while Rukia was unconscious, but it will also contain a snippet of her waking up and conversing with her Captain, her brother, etc. Hope you enjoyed.

_**Thank you to everyone who reviews**_; I love reading your reviews! They give me motivation to continue and enjoy writing.


	14. What's Missing

**Vindication**

_What's Missing_

Grimmjow had been subconsciously, somewhere in the dark back corners of his mind, keeping track of Rukia's reiatsu level. It flickered only slightly, staying steady for the most part, and all was good. His mind was taken off of her as he used Sonido to zip through the sands of Hueco Mundo, going after anyone who would happen to be found by him. Despite all of his injuries and fatigue, he ignored it. His lust for battle was greater than his pain, and so he shoved it away and allowed said lust to turn his eyes wild. _Now, let's see who--_

Grimmjow stopped abruptly, standing statue-still as he stared into space, focusing. The Arrancar snapped his head to the side, baring his teeth slightly. Rukia's reiasu was flaring, and someone with a more powerful force was near her. _Damn it, she got herself in some more goddamn trouble again! _His teeth ground together in aggravation, not liking being disturbed from his hunt. Eyes dulled with annoyance, he turned around and headed in Rukia's direction.

Leaving a static crackling in his wake, he arrived a few meters away from the scene, and...

_No._

Rukia was being kicked around in the air like a rag doll. The blood flew from her body in several places, and he could see the look of dead pain in her face, even through the blurred image of her. Grimmjow's right fist tightened at his side, his knuckle bones looking to be on the verge of popping out of his ghost-white skin. Teal irises burned with a sudden hatred as he moved forward.

She was on the ground, and one more blow from the sadistic spoon-freak would kill her. Before Nnoitra could connect a final blow, the 6th Espada rammed into him like a football player, knocking him away. Their zanpakuto's, so vastly different in size, clashed and slammed together repeatedly before they both jumped back. Grimmjow stood next to Rukia's body, facing the smiling Nnoitra.

"You look angry... Why is that?"

Grimmjow's face was indifferent, void of emotion, but the slightest tint of red raged in his cold eyes. "I told you I'd kill you if you touched her."

"She's not your responsibility anymore. Your little toy is no longer part of Aizen's army, and according to him, I am to execute her should she betray him... So what's the issue, La Sexta?" His voice was too smooth and sinister for Grimmjow's taste at the moment.

Smirking, the blue-haired Arrancar withdrew Pantera. He was already past his breaking point by now. Hell, he'd reached it at the very sight of _her _flying through the air. And now Rukia, the one who had caused him to lose it, was the last thing on his mind. The single and lone thought bouncing around in the wall's of Grimmjow Jeagerjacques' mind was killing the son of a bitch in front of him.

Nnoitra's eye narrowed slightly. "When I'm done with you, I can finally finish the little bitch behind you off for good."

Grimmjow let out a laugh and angled his blade. "You must be fuckin' slow or something if you think you're gonna beat me." A low growl resonated in his throat. "Grind, P--"

The 6th Espada's eyes quivered slightly, his head tilting down as he stared at the hand protruding from his chest. It removed itself, and Grimmjow stood still for a moment before a spurt of blood coughed its way out of him. Turning around with staggering feet, his face went blank, eyes staring down into forest green ones. "You...bitch."

"You've betrayed Aizen-sama."

Ulquiorra Sonido'ed somewhere out of La Sexta's blurring vision, and he took a step forward before crashing to his knees. Next, his hands met the ground, and he took a small crawl forward before collapsing on top of Rukia. "G-God damn it, Shinigami." He couldn't move, but the length of his body covered her small, battered frame, and he could feel her cheek against his neck. His voice was hoarse and strained, a gruff whisper. "Stay the fuck alive, or I'll..." He coughed blood onto the sand, a gurgling of blood still left in his throat, causing his speech to sound mumbled. "Beat the fuck outta you."

He could feel her motionless figure beneath him, even though the numbness that quickly crawled across his skin and insides. His once brilliant blue eyes were now faint and dull, lids slowly closing against his will. He hadn't meant for it to end like this. A slow and hollow groan escaped his bloody mouth as his eyelids slipped close, and everything turned black. And after nothing but darkness engulfed him, there was just nothing. No color, no absence of color, no images, no thoughts or feelings, no memories -- no anything.

* * *

Byakuya carried Rukia in his arms, his face completely emotionless as he exceeded his limit of Shunpo through Hueco Mundo. He was losing her. She was right in his arms and it felt as if it were only her body, as if even though it were barely breathing his sister wasn't inside of it.

* * *

"Captain Unohana, how did she survive?" Who was that talking? _Captain...Ukitake?_

A solemn, serene voice answered him. "She was saved by an Arrancar."

"That's odd. Perhaps we'll get the full story when she awakes."

"Yes, I would assume so."

"Do you think we should wait to tell her?" Ichigo? Was that him?

"What?"

"About Grimmjow."

"Ah. If it's true that he saved her, then he died well."

"Yeah."

_No... God, no. _She couldn't open her eyes, but even if she could she wouldn't want to. Tears clustered under her eyelids, and even through the sedatives and painkillers she was given, she'd never felt a pain so big before in her life. Her heart was being torn to shreds and every single time it grew another crack her throat swelled and tightened. It felt like she was drowning, and quite frankly she was fine with it.

"When should she wake up?" Ichigo asked anxiously. She had been dead still since he saw Byakuya carrying her, since she had been transported to the 4th Division unit... It had been days since they arrived, and she wouldn't wake up. _Rukia... Are you doing this on purpose? Are you giving up? Don't be an idiot._

Unohana stared sympathetically toward Ichigo. "We're doing all we can to heal her, but... Her soul is resisting some of our treatment, and she might not wake up at all."

"Resisting treatment?" a new voice asked. Byakuya sat in a chair on the left side of Rukia's bed. He had been there the entire time, the seat practically worn out by now. "She's unconscious."

Unohana's understanding eyes turned to the 6th Division Captain this time. She'd never seen him like this. Even at Hisana's deathbed, his eyes... "Only she can decide whether or not she lives." She smiled faintly. "Excuse me. I'll return in a moment to check on her status." With that, she exited the room, leaving no one but Rukia, Ichigo, and Byakuya inside. Closing the door, the Captain looked down at the floor next to her, where a red-headed Vice Captain sat, looking defeated and utterly alone in the world. "How are you feeling?" she asked him.

Renji failed to even spare her a glance, disregarding the usual respect he always paid her. "First...Orihime. And now Rukia... She's my...my... Rukia."

Unohana held her hands in front of her lap politely, still staring down at the man. She wanted to tell him everything would be alright, that Rukia would likely recover, but...

"She's killing herself. I'm not as blind as my Captain and Ichigo. She wants to die."

Inside the room, Ichigo stood on the right side of the dying girl's bed, staring down at her. "Keh. C'mon Rukia." Ichigo was the most fucked up out of all of them right now. The three women he loved so deeply had been taken from him. _Mom, Orihime... Rukia -- it's my fault. _"Listen, Rukia!" he yelled angrily. "I know what you're dong and why you're doing it! You can hear me, can't you? Yeah, I know you can. Are you gonna give up because of Grimmjow and Orihime? Is that why you're doing this?!"

_No, not just them. Kaien, too._

"Damn it Rukia, wake the hell up! You can't fool any of us!"

Byakuya, unlike usual, refrained from insulting the rather boisterous and unorthodox actions Ichigo took. "Ichigo," he admonished slightly.

The substitute Shinigami let out a quick sigh, deflating. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

_Where will I go after I die? What happens when a soul dies twice? Is there Heaven? Am I reborn? Do I just fade away? Will I remember all of the things I experienced? Will I know who I am?_

_It's scary not knowing. The unknown isn't somewhere I want to be. But... Where is he right now? Where did he go? If I wake up, will he be there? Will I see blue eyes staring down at me angrily for giving up? I wonder what he would say if he knew I was giving up life._

G-God damn it, Shinigami.

_Gr...Grimmjow?_

Stay the fuck alive, or I'll...

_That can't be you. I heard it from Ichigo. You di--_

Beat the fuck outta you.

Rukia's eyes snapped open and she stared widely at the ceiling above her. She remembered. While she had been in her dark warmth, she remembered those words. He told her that. He told her.

"Rukia!"

Rukia couldn't move her head, but Ichigo's face was above her anyway. "Ichi...go."

He smiled softly, but his normal scowl made its way to his face. "Dumb ass!"

She smiled. "Nice to see you, too."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Does anyone ever experience a phase where their muse is bursting but their willpower is...not? Grr, I've had this entire chapter outlined in my head as I was writing the end of the last chapter. But every time I went to write, I just grew extremely lazy. It's odd. So please forgive this chapter, because it was the spawn of forced writing. It's just...bleh! hopefully nothing came out too cheesy. I know it seems like I'm dragging the story out, but there's only one (maybe two) chapters left!

_**Thank you to everyone who reviews**_; I love reading your reviews! They give me motivation to continue and enjoy writing. No, really.

p.s. I didn't read over this (god, do I ever?) so it'd be helpful if you point out any little errors you see to me.


	15. Play the Violin

**Vindication**

_Play the Violin  
_

Rukia spent weeks in the hospital. Her wounds were so deep and vast that it took a while for her to recover. But she wasn't rushing anything. Even if Rukia hadn't given up on life as per Grimmjow's last request, she was still drowning in a pool of her own sorrow and self-pity. She, like Ichigo, had had everything stripped from her. Although, she still had many people who loved her. Ichigo, Renji, Byakuya, Ukitake, Kiyone, Sentaro, but... It still felt empty. She still felt utterly alone and missed the teal-haired Arrancar. During the months she had spent with him, he had been able to learn every last detail about her. She suspected he knew her even more than she did. But she wasn't the only one. She knew everything about him, too. She knew what kind of person he was. He was an Arrancar, yes. He worked under Aizen, yes. He wouldn't feel hesitant about killing anyone who opposed him, this was true. But despite all of that, he was still a good person. He had morals. He had standards. He paid back his debts.

The raven-haired girl walked silently down the 13th Division's halls, heading toward her Captain's office. Her eyes were a dead violet, her face pale and withering. She thought back on the spars he always gave her. He helped her grow as a fighter and a person. She remembered lying next to him staring at the ceiling as they put aside their usual bickering and just stayed silent. Every now and again she would say something, and he'd grunt in agreement. She would like to think she changed him, even if only minimally. Hell, he died protecting her didn't he? She was sure he never would have put his own life above anyone else. He threw away his goal of becoming king of Hueco Mundo. He threw away his 6th Espada position. He threw away...everything.

And as Rukia thought on all this, she didn't even shed a tear. Because she held her end of the deal. She wasn't going to cry. Besides, crying was surrendering the body and mind to the heart, as her nii-sama once said. And she was going to carry on in life, albeit with much difficulty. And when that swelling lump in her throat returned every time she thought of Orihime and Grimmjow, she would simply swallow it and forget whatever she was thinking. There was no point in crying anyway. It was stupid.

As she stopped abruptly at her Captain's office, she knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. Once granted, she opened it slowly and stepped through. "Good morning Captain Ukitake. You wanted to see me?"

He looked up from his desk with a warm smile. "Rukia, how are you? Feeling all better?"

Rukia let out a nearly inaudible wince. All better? She didn't think she'd ever reach that point. "Yes, thank you," she replied nonetheless.

Something in his eyes changed, as if he could see her hurt and her lie. He frowned slightly, but said nothing on the matter. "You're going to be stationed back in Karakura Town for a while. The Shinigami who had taken over while you were injured was wounded by a hollow in the process of killing it. Will you be ready to leave tonight?"

Rukia nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Alright."

* * *

She stepped out of the sliding brown doors, the passageway between her world and the human world. It was night out, all the townspeople fast asleep. She knew Ichigo would probably be awake, even if he had no idea about her being reassigned here yet. She decided to do a quick patrol before she dropped in on the orange-haired boy and made insults toward his small but reminiscent room. As if on cue, her hollow-detector rang, beeping relentlessly. Though she didn't need it, the reiatsu of the hollow was strong enough for her to pinpoint the exact location. She zipped down a few meters and turned the block, her destination the small river's edge that also connected to the forest. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she watched two hollows torment a defenseless soul. Playing with their food, they would call it. Their attention immediately snapped to her, their hunger for Shinigami more great than anything else.

"Ohhoho, look what we have here. A little Shinigami has come to join the fun." The one who spoke had the body of an over-sized iguana, but its skin was smooth and purple. Its mask was pure white and narrow at the chin but fat at the top. A permanent malicious expression was engraved in the white bone. The hollow next to him took on the form of a scorpion, a pale brown complexion with a long and curved tail, a visible stinger at the tip.

"It's been a while since I had one."

_Two hollows? That's unusual. Either it's always a large, random group or just one. _Rukia withdrew Sode no Shirayuki and switched her gaze from the scorpion-like one to the lizard form. Two on one usually wouldn't be a problem for her, but their spiritual pressure was amazing. It was the strength of a high-level Arrancar's, even. How was that possible? These guys weren't even Adjuchas. She shook the thought from her head and rushed forward, pushing against the ground and jetting up into the air. Rukia brought her zanpakuto straight above her, slicing cleanly through the air in a downward direction. But before the blade could connect, something wrapped around her body, pinning her arms to her sides. She still held onto Shirayuki. Eyes averting to the scorpion hollow, she mentally cursed at how its tail could extend from its body like that. She struggled, but her arms were marked useless and thus she couldn't even use a Kido spell against it.

The tail drew in closer, and soon her face was right next to his. She turned her head as far away from the boned teeth as she could, writhing and attempting to wiggle free. She could feel her tendons in her arms being squeezed so hard that her grip on Sode no Shirayuki was loosening. She looked around, seeing nothing she could use to aid herself. Even if there was, she wouldn't be able to reach it. Her struggling stopped, and she sat still in the tail's tight curl around her figure. There was nothing she could do anyway. And if death kept knocking on her door, it must have wanted her some kinda bad. So, she would let him in. She bent her head down and stared at the tail, awaiting the feeling of teeth crushing into her.

"The fuck I tell you, Shinigami?"

Her head jerked up and she looked around frantically. That voice... She saw nothing, but she had been sure she heard it. It was then that she felt the high reiatsu she had thought was the hollows' behind her. Her eyes went wide, and she stared disbelievingly at the hollow in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you Shinigami."

She felt her body go plummeting down through the air as the tail was severed by a flashing figure. Rukia landed on the ground, but she felt as if she were still falling. She dared to look up, watching as a teal-haired man killed the two hollows with ease. He turned his head over his shoulder and looked down at her with his usual cold stare. His face then formed into a wild grin when he took in her face. "Cat got your tongue?"

She tried comprehending it. She must have died. That was it. She was eaten by the hollow, died, and now Grimmjow was here. Ha, it was all so clear now!

"You can stop looking so goddamn pathetic. You're not dead, dumb ass."

"How...? Ichigo said you were killed in Hueco Mundo."

"Yeah? None of those bastards saw anything. I passed out, and when I woke up everyone had left." He grinned to himself. "Nnoitra and that pussy Ulquiorra died, though."

She was still trying to grasp this. As Grimmjow landed on the sidewalk in front of her, he shoved his right hand deep inside his pocket. She stared up at him. "And so now you're here?"

"No, I'm in fucking Candy Mountain. Of course I'm here."

Her eyebrow twitched, and she felt like punching him in his shin.

They began walking along the empty Karakura Town streets. Her arms hung limply at her sides as his were in his pockets. He had explained that he left Aizen, saying it was because he was fed up with the bastard's shit. But in reality, he knew returning would only result in death for his actions. So now he was a rogue, often wandering the sands of Hueco Mundo with nothing better to do. He had been in Karakura all day concealing himself, until he felt Rukia enter. He stared up at the sky as he walked, and silence sat among them.

"And what will you do now? Live by yourself in Hueco Mundo?"

He shrugged. "It's whatever."

"Seems lonely."

He glanced down to her from the corner of his eyes. "I saw you back there. You were about to fuckin' give up and let that weak-ass hollow eat you. Nothing I said went through your thick skull, eh?" It wasn't even a matter of whether she had heard him or not. He _knew _she had heard him.

"What's it to you anyway?" she asked defensively. He stopped walking, and before she could react, he slammed her to the building wall they were next to. His hand wrapped around her throat securely, and she gripped his wrist with both of her tiny hands. His eyes spoke much more than his lips ever would.

"I told you not to fuckin' give up. Don't fucking question me."

She smirked up to him slightly, and he grinned back. They stayed in that position for a moment before his lips came crashing down on hers. They both had wanted each other for so long. They had _needed _each other. And right now there was no better opportunity. They were in a secluded area, where the street lamps' light couldn't reach. Only the faint glow of the moonlight guided their hands. He kept her pressed against the wall, his free hand venturing across her clothed body. The building they were against happened to be a small run-down dojo, and a stack of mats a foot high lay beside them, as if the perfect invitation. Even if someone had happened to walk down the alley they were in, they wouldn't see them unless they could see spirits. And quite frankly they didn't care at the moment if anyone saw.

He pushed her down to the mats, falling on top of her. Her hands roamed his exposed chest expertly, sliding his jacket off of his arms. He was quick but smooth in untying her sash and tearing off the top of her uniform, it being flung into the growing pile of clothes next to the mat. His lips latched onto the edge of her jaw, moving to her neck and kissing her skin hungrily. He slipped his left hand under the small of her back and lifted her up, using his other hand to unlatch (forcefully, for the goddamn contraption wouldn't come off willingly) the clasps of her bra. He brought his lips down her skin slowly, as if teasing her.

She gasped as his lips pressed against her right nipple. His tongue poked out and flicked the pink pearl, making her grip his blue locks in pleasure. His teeth grazed the pink spot, and his other hand massaged her left breast harshly. He twisted her nipple between his thumb and index finger, making her grip him harder and press his head against her small but well-formed breasts even harder. He began sucking on her breast, and she let out a small scream. He lifted his head up slightly and trailed his tongue down her stomach. His hands worked on sliding her pants and panties down to her ankles, then off of her feet. He grabbed her thighs and moved his head in between her legs, his tongue just swiping her wetness. She let out a small and low cry as he teased her.

"Say Shinigami, how about you beg?" he asked through a grin, his finger rolling around her clit.

Her eyes narrowed as she tried to ignore the pleasure, not wanting to give in. He pressed harder, but she tried to hold in her moans. She didn't beg. He entered her slowly with two fingers, sliding in and out painfully slow, to the point she couldn't take it anymore.

"Grimmjow-"

"C'mon Shinigami." His arrogance was only fueling his statements. "Beg."

"Ah... Please, don't stop."

He pulled out of her and trailed his tongue around her sensitive spot, sucking and licking. She let out frequent moans and started tightening her legs around him. Her hands cupped her own breasts as her her head was thrown back in pleasure. He only moved his tongue more quickly, his repetitions unwavering. Her breath hitched as she started nearing her peak. As she orgasmed, he moved back up, but she stopped him, not going to let him be the completely dominant one of the two. She pushed him down to the mat and straddled his chest, facing his legs. She slid his pants down, and she could feel his hands behind her, roaming up and down her sides and around her waist. She bent down, grabbing his hardened member. Her tongue swirled around the tip before she took him into her mouth as far as she could. She sucked, her head going up and down slowly. She could feel his hands grab her waist, making her go faster. His hands tightened the more she went on, and she kept bobbing her head up and down in an average pace. She could feel her need growing more, and he, after moments later, came into her mouth.

She turned around, now straddling his waist, but he rolled them over so he was on top. He pinned her hands next to her head and pressed his lips to hers. The vast height difference allowed him to settle between her legs while his lips still crushed hers. Her legs wrapped around him as he entered her, and she screamed into his mouth. She felt tight around him, but it hadn't been her first time. Pure pleasure surged through them both, and he began grinding his hips to hers, pumping in and out of her with a gaining speed. He lifted his lips from hers and kissed her neck. Her breath was rapid and she moaned loudly, her hands gripping his muscular shoulders and digging their nails into them. He moved harder and faster, and she arched her back into the air, pressing into him. He grunted against her neck and she yelled out as they climaxed. She still rolled her hips against his, slowing down until he collapsed against her.

It reminded her all too much of the last time she'd seen him. She panted, and he rolled off of her, laying next to her naked body. They both stared up to the sky, and it felt like the many nights in Las Noches they had shared. Her breathing calmed, and she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. "If you stay here for too long, the 12th Division will notice and send in a team."

"And? Let 'em come."

Rukia sat up, facing the dark wall across from the mats. She picked up her clothes from the ground and began dressing. She was both so happy and devastated at the same time. Grimmjow was alive... But they could never be together. At least not openly. If anyone ever found out...

Grimmjow folded his hands behind his head. "I'll be in Hueco Mundo. You'd be fuckin' retarded if you think anything can stop me from coming here every now and then."

Every now and then. She missed every day, like the many months in Las Noches. Every now and then. It wasn't enough, but she had to accept it.

He glanced over to her. She was now fully dress, and he could tell what the look on her face meant. "Look Shinigami, don't go gettin' fucking soft on me. I'm sure that retard Kurosaki knows. Maybe the redhead. But you think they'd say anything to get you killed?" She didn't answer. "Thought so." He stood up and slipped on his white pants and jacket. He smirked down at her. "Little screamer. Guess I was right."

Rukia blushed and grew angry. She punched him in the arm. "Shut up, idiot!"

He kept his grin on before glancing away. "I'll be back, Shinigami. In the mean time, don't go getting yourself killed. Though me saying that doesn't mean shit, does it? You never gave a fuck what I warned you about before."

"I can take care of myself, thank you," she snapped back.

"Yeah." He turned to face her once more. "You know what I mean." With that, he opened a garganta. The sky ripped apart and he walked up and to the entrance. "Oh. Tell Kurosaki that it isn't over yet. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques still has something to settle." That being said, he stepped through and disappeared, but not forever.

Rukia smiled slightly to herself and let out a brief chortle. She picked Sode no Shirayuki off the ground and fastened her into her sash before walking forward, the smile still on her face.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Have YOU had sex outside lately? No? Damn. Anywho... I've had this whole whoaI'mbackguys! thing for Grimmjow planned out since the beginning. Unoriginal and cliche, I know, but I honestly... I honestly can't believe you all thought he was actually dead. If you recall only Ichigo said he was. Just like in the series, we ALL know Grimmkitty is still live and kickin' ;D

And yeah. It's a bit unrealistic that he's just kinda in Karakura Town... Erm, deal with it? Ha. I've got no more willpower for this story, and I had to wrap it up some way. I will be starting another GrimmRuki fic in the very near future. I actually love the plot. So watch out for that ;D

_**Thank you to everyone who reviews**_; I love reading your reviews! They give me motivation to continue and enjoy writing. No, really.

p.s. epilogue next.


End file.
